Calendar Girl
by LoveKP
Summary: Una serie de historias con LeviHan mientras celebran algunas festividades durante el año.
1. Enero

**Enero**

 _I love, I love, I love my calendar girl_  
 _Yeah, sweet calendar girl_  
 _I love, I love, I love my calendar girl_  
 _Each and every day of the year_

-Vamos Levi -animaba Hange mientras empujaba a un vendado Levi rumbo a la muralla.

-Torpe cuatro ojos ¿a dónde me llevas?

Levi desconfiaba de Hange, después de todo ella era rara, pero aun así le había permitido arrastrarlo a lo desconocido.

No tenía mucho que la conocía, pero nunca terminaba de hacerlo, ella siempre le sorprendía con una nueva rareza suya.

-Ya llegamos -anuncio entusiasmada.

Ella le quito la venda de los ojos y Levi noto que estaba frente a la muralla María.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -pregunto de mala gana.

-Bueno esta no es la sorpresa -dijo entusiasmada-. Tendrás que subir a lo alto -señalo-, pero para eso necesitas usar el equipo de maniobras y bueno eso no lo puedes hacer vendado de los ojos.

Levi soltó un suspiro resignado, solo quería terminar con esa tontería y largarse a disfrutar de una tranquila soledad.

-Lo haremos mas interesante -dijo entusiasmada- Quien llegue a la cima en segundo lugar tendrá que cumplir lo que el otro imponga.

Levi no entendía que podía existir en la cima que le emocionara tanto a Hange, pero por alguna razón quería hacerla feliz, así que accedió.

-Bien, pero después no te quejes de lo que te pida -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Él sabía que podía ganarle a esa cuatro ojos con los ojos cerrados.

-En sus marcas, listos… ¡oh hola! -saludo entusiasmada y Levi giro para ver de quien se trataba, pero no había nadie- ¡Fuera! -grito tomando desprevenido a Levi ganando ventaja.

Esa cuatro ojos había hecho trampa. Levi trepo apresurado.

-Vamos Levi -Hange le saco la lengua para burlarse de él.

Levi la rebaso en ese instante y Hange cambio su sonrisa a una mueca. Levi la miro y en su distracción resbalo obteniendo así Hange la victoria.

-¡Yahoo gane! -grito dando brinquitos. Ella estaba contenta y Levi estaba contento de verla feliz, en realidad había resbalado a propósito, pero claro, ella nunca lo sabría.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí arriba ¿Qué es lo que quieres enseñarme? -pregunto serio y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Varias cosas -dijo alegre y camino para quedar muy cerca de Levi -Quiero que mires a tus espaldas -le dijo de forma tierna y haci lo hizo.

Se veía un gran valle cubierto de nieve pues estaban en pleno invierno y a lo lejos Levi vio los arboles también cubiertos de ese blanco perfecto.

El lugar parecía perfecto, pero para él no lo era, era el lugar donde había perdido a sus amigos, miro abajo y vio a varios titanes a centímetros de la muralla imponente que se alzaba y protegía de esos monstruos.

-Mas allá de esta muralla, más allá de esos arboles existe algo mas -dijo con voz triste-. Ese es tu futuro esperando, ahora quiero que veas nuevamente a tus espaldas.

Levi no supo porque lo hacía, quizás solo quería terminar con esa tontería.

Detrás suyo estaba la pequeña Shiganshina. Los tejados de las casas estaban cubiertos de nieve y de las chimeneas salía humo, los habitantes probablemente estaban en sus casas en compañía de su familia. A decir verdad, el paisaje daba la impresión de estar en una villa mágica sacada de un cuento.

-Dentro de estas murallas están los habitantes que cuentan con nosotros para cumplir su sueño de libertad -hablo Hange-. Se que no es justo, nosotros morimos mientras ellos están en sus casas a salvo, no conocen el horror, pero sabes yo siento pena por ellos -Levi miro sin entender a Hange- Ellos están encerrados aquí y nosotros somos libres allá, tu eliges a que lado de la muralla darle la espalda -Hange le sonrió a Levi-. De un lado tienes la libertad, da miedo, pero ahí está, esperando y del otro esta una vida placentera, pero sigue siendo una jaula.

-¿A eso me has traído cuatro ojos? -pregunto de mala gana Levi-. ¿Quieres que entienda la importancia de la legión?

-No Levi, quería compartirte mi razón de estar en la legión -dijo calmada.

Por mas que Levi se portara grosero con Hange ella parecía nunca decepcionarse de él y alejarse.

-¡Bien esa era una de las cosas que quería enseñarte! -grito entusiasmada rompiendo el momento incomodo que se había creado. -Dime ¿no es bonito?

-Si supongo -Levi contemplo el paisaje una vez más.

-No me refiero al paisaje. -Hange señalo mas arriba-. Me refiero a las estrellas.

Levi hecho la cabeza hacia atrás. La luna estaba redonda e iluminaba con su brillo, a su alrededor un sinfín de estrellas que destacaban sobre el negro de la noche.

-Bueno, para mi solo es un simple cielo estrellado, quizás no lo creas, pero ya lo he visto. -Levi volvió a ponerse a la defensiva-. Entiendo, pensaste que al venir de la ciudad subterránea no había visto un tonto cielo estrellado antes, bueno, tengo noticias para ti, te has equivocado.

-Tampoco se trata de eso Levi -Hange sonrió-. Sabes existe la creencia que el cielo es el mismo en todos lados. Así que me gusta pensar que cuando me aparto de mis seres queridos y miro al cielo, ellos también están viendo lo mismo que yo, un cielo que nos conecta a pesar de la distancia.

Levi decidido darle otra oportunidad a Hange y miro nuevamente las estrellas.

-Pero ya veo que no eres fácil de impresionar -dijo contenta mientras se encogía de hombros-. Ultimo intento, pronto iniciaremos un nuevo año y quería que vieras esto.

De la nada comenzaron a explotar fuegos artificiales en el cielo, estos dejaban chispas de infinidad de colores al momento de explotar, era algo hermoso de contemplar.

-Quizás ya lo has visto, pero…

-Nunca los había visto -dijo Levi mirando fijamente ese acontecimiento tan bello.

Hange sonrió, finalmente había hecho feliz a Levi.

-Feliz año nuevo Levi -dijo Hange mirando también el espectáculo de luces que se dibujaba en el cielo.

-¿Qué es lo que me vas a pedir cuatro ojos? -dijo dejando de ver el espectáculo y ahora miraba a Hange, ella lucia hermosa con su gran sonrisa y los fuegos artificiales iluminándola de fondo.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto sin entender.

-La apuesta, la ganaste -le recordó.

-Quiero que cada año vengas conmigo a ver el espectáculo de luces -dijo sonriente-, que, aunque yo muera tu vengas y me recuerdes con una gran sonrisa.

Levi no dijo nada, solo volvió a ver el espectáculo tan bello en el cielo y sin aviso sintió como la mano de Hange se entrelazaba con la suya. Él por primera ves después de la muerte de sus amigos sonrió.

Solo tenia un deseo de año nuevo y era que quería más años en compañía de Hange, quien sabe, quizás algún día confesar su amor.

Hange ya no deseaba nada, su deseo se había hecho realidad, hacer que aquel de quien estaba enamorada sonriera.


	2. Febrero

**Febrero**

 _(February) You're my little valentine_

Era febrero y no cualquier día, era el día más terrorífico de todos… el día de San Valentín donde se celebraba el amor y también la amistad, las chicas estaban como locas haciendo preparativos y perfeccionando sus técnicas para preparar el más delicioso chocolate para su enamorado.

Muchos disfrutaban de la celebración a excepción de una persona y esa era Levi. A él le fastidiaba esa fecha, la consideraba ridícula y tonta.

Se había levantado muy temprano y tenía la intención de permanecer fuera mucho tiempo, pero antes de irse decidió pasar por algo de comer antes de emprender su camino.

Al entrar a la cocina noto que todo estaba hecho un caos, cacerolas sucias regadas por todos lado y manchas en el suelo, Levi quería encontrar al responsable y ponerlo a limpiar de inmediato, entonces la vio, era Hange la causante de tanto desorden.

-¡Maldición! -grito frustrada-. No puedo darle esto -ella comenzó a sollozar.

Otra victima de San Valentín, incluso habia logrado dejar aún más loca a Hange. Levi decidió retirarse antes de que lo viera.

Caminaba por las calles mientras veía el alboroto, algunos hombres compraban flores, otros joyería y entonces noto a cierto chico rubio que conocía de la legión.

-¡Ah hola capitán! -grito Moblit y Levi quiso hacer como si no lo hubiera visto. Bajo la cabeza y se aferro mas a la capucha de su capa-. ¡Espere capitán! -continúo gritando Moblit hasta que lo alcanzo y tomo del hombro.

Levi se giró rápidamente y lo jalo de la chamarra hasta un callejón donde las sombras los mantenían ocultos.

-Cállate, maldita sea Berner -dijo Levi y se asomo para ver si había perdido a sus perseguidores.

-Ah comprendo, está en una misión -dijo ahora serio Moblit.

-Me estoy ocultando, ahora si te preguntan por mí no me has visto ¿quedo claro? -pregunto y Moblit asintió. Entonces Levi vio que Moblit cargaba un ramo de rosas rojas-. ¿Planes para esta noche? -inquirió al verlas.

-¿Ah? -al inicio Moblit no entendió, pero después observo que la mirada de Levi estaba fija en las rosas-. Si -contesto ahora rojo de la vergüenza-. ¡No! bueno en realidad… quiero decir si, pero todavía no -comenzó a decir nervioso.

-Ya cállate, no me interesa lo que tu y la cuatro ojos hagan en sus ratos libres -dijo fastidiado.

-¿Disculpe? -Moblit no había entendido a que se refería.

Levi llevaba suficiente tiempo en la legión como para haber notado los sentimientos de Moblit por Hange, incluso recordaba el año anterior cuando le había regalado chocolates y rosas a Hange, aunque las rosas habían terminado arrojadas al rio y los chocolates regalados a él por Hange

 _-No me gusta el chocolate -le había dicho Hange-. ¿Podrías comértelos tu? Odiaría que se desperdiciaran. -_ recordó lo que le dijo ese día.

-Un consejo Berner ella odia las rosas y el chocolate -le dijo serio. Luego salió del callejón y continuo su caminata dejando atrás a Moblit.

-Espere por favor -dijo Moblit corriendo detrás de él-. Usted parece conocerla mejor que yo por alguna razón ¿dígame que es lo que le gusta? ¿Qué puedo darle? Es decir, se que odia el chocolate y por eso le daba flores, pero… -pregunto, después se puso frente a Levi para cortarle el camino y acto seguido se dejo caer de rodillas-. Por favor dígame ¿Como confesarle mi amor? -suplico.

Levi miro a todos lados, las personas comenzaban a notar al chico desesperado y loco de amor.

-Levántate Berner estas llamando la atención -regaño Levi y lo jalo de la capa para ponerlo de pie-. girasoles, margaritas o cualquier otra cosa menos las malditas rosas, ella las odia, las considera sobrevaloradas.

Después de darle ciertos consejos al rubio continuo su camino.

Llego la noche y Levi había logrado eludir a su enemigo, camino sigilosamente por los pasillos rumbo a su habitación cuando gritaron su nombre.

-¡Levi! -grito Hange contenta de verle.

Él estaba por gritarle a Hange que se callara, pero fue demasiado tarde, una oleada de chicas apareció por el pasillo como si fueran manada y lo rodearon.

-Levi senpai por favor acepte mis chocolates -dijo una cadete mientras extendía una bolsa con corazones dibujados y sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

-Capitán, tome este regalo como muestra de mi afecto -dijo otra chica igual de roja.

Otras chicas también gritaban y le suplicaban tomara los chocolates, Levi estaba rodeado y no tenia escapatoria odiaba ese día y maldijo su mala suerte. Entonces un silbato sonó haciendo que las chicas se taparan los oídos. Era ahora o nunca, Levi aprovecho esa fracción de segundo, ya había notado que detrás suyo tenia una puerta, así que la abrió, ingreso a la habitación, la atravesó tan rápido como pudo con dirección a la ventana y brinco. A pesar de estar en el tercer nivel Levi aterrizo con la gracia de un gato y se alejó del complejo.

Erwin cargaba un montón de bolsas rellenas de chocolates, su cabellera estaba alborotada, tenía un montón de besos por todos lados y en algún punto había perdido su chamarra. Había sido un largo día, suspiro y entro a su oficina donde noto que no estaba solo.

-Erwin, ¿pero qué mierda? Parece que vienes de la guerra -dijo Levi inspeccionando a su amigo.

-Peor que eso, esas mujeres me hubieran matado si Hange no intervenía -dijo dejándose caer en el sofá y también dejo caer los miles de chocolates que había estado cargando.

-Si, también me salvo hace unos momentos, pensé en no volver al complejo hasta el día siguiente, pero…

-Todas las habitaciones de las posadas están llenas -dijo Erwin.

-¡Saludos! -grito Hange mientras entraba pateando la puerta.

-¡Cállate cuatro ojos! ¿o quieres que nos maten? -grito furioso Levi.

-Ya ya -dijo sonriente-. No es para tanto chicos -entonces miro a Erwin-. ¡Madre mía Erwin! -dijo sorprendida.

-¿Acaso quieres que termine como el idiota de Smith? -pregunto Levi furioso.

-¿Idiota? -pregunto indignado, pero Levi parecía tener los nervios de punta así que decidió no regañarlo.

-Vale, cálmate Levi, yo solo les traía esto -dijo y les arrojo a cada uno una caja pequeña con un moño rojo.

Levi la inspecciono, estaba delicadamente envuelta en papel blanco y el moño parecía hecho a la perfección, tiro del listón y abrió la caja, dentro había chocolates.

-Pues gracias Hange, ahora yo me retiro, necesito descansar, siento como si un titan me hubiera caído encima -Erwin se levanto y en cuanto lo hizo se escucho como tronaban sus huesos, camino hacia la puerta y salió mientras se sobaba su espalda baja.

En la habitación se habían quedado solos Levi y Hange, él continuaba viendo la caja y su contenido con expresión de sorpresa.

-Entiendo que puede ser un fastidio este día para ti Levi -dijo Hange para romper el silencio.

-Como sea, me largo a dormir -dijo serio-. Por cierto, eres demasiado cruel -le dijo antes de irse y Hange parecía no entender a que se refería -Obligar a Moblit a envolver chocolates que regalaras a otros hombres -le enseño la caja.

Levi recordaba la envoltura del año anterior, cuando se había tenido que comer a regañadientes los chocolates de Moblit, la forma de envolver era la misma.

-Ah pequeñín -dijo sonriente Hange-. Lo he envuelto yo -ella le guiño el ojo y se retiro dando brinquitos por el pasillo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Levi había quedado mas confundido y decidió seguir a Hange, entonces ambos se toparon con Moblit quien se arrodillo frente a Hange.

-Buntaichou por favor acepte mi regalo -dijo rojo como tomate mientras sudaba y temblaba.

-Gracias Moblit -dijo Hange y tomo el ramo de margaritas.

-Buntaichou escuche por favor -dijo y saco una hoja doblada, hoja que Levi le había entregado en la tarde para que dejara de fastidiarlo-. Es sabido que las margaritas… pureza, comienzo -comenzó a leer, pero de los nervios no podía completar las frases. Hange lucia confundida.

-De todos es sabido que la Margarita simboliza la inocencia y la pureza. También puede simbolizar un nuevo comienzo. Transmiten amor leal, y específicamente alegría. Las Margaritas son simples pero sofisticadas y son algunas de las flores más bellas de la flora -dijo Levi fastidiado-. Digo lo que pasa es que… Berner, él estaba practicando ese discurso en la mañana y lo repitió tantas veces que me lo aprendí -mintió y Hange lo noto.

-Hange yo… yo siempre te he…

-Claro Moblit, tu también eres un gran amigo -interrumpió Hange-. Toma -le entrego una caja muy parecida a la que le había entregado a Levi y siguió su camino.

Moblit abrió la caja y saco de adentro de esta un llavero hecho a mano por Hange. Levi se sorprendió, había pensado que las cajas contenían lo mismo. Así que persiguió nuevamente a Hange.

-¿Por qué no le has dejado terminar de hablar? -pregunto Levi en cuanto la alcanzo.

-No soy tonta Levi, se lo que siente, pero yo… -ella bajo la mirada y se detuvo frente a su habitación-. Yo no puedo sentir lo mismo por él. Además, las margaritas fue un lindo detalle, pero no es algo que me enamore -dijo recuperando su usual sonrisa.

-Bueno, no le has dado tiempo de que te llevara a una cita, tenia planeado que cabalgaran hasta el muro y mataran unos cuantos titanes.

-¿Moblit cazando titanes? -dijo incrédula.

-Supongo, por ti lo haría -dijo Levi mientras miraba fijamente a Hange.

-¿Por mi capturaría un titan? -pregunto Hange acercándose más a Levi.

-Por ti capturaría no solo uno, si no dos, tres, los que tu le pidieras -contesto Levi.

Ambos estaban a centímetros de distancia, se habían estado acercando poco a poco mientras hablaban, estaban por besarse cuando Hange estornudo.

-¡Pero qué asco cuatro ojos de mierda! -grito Levi apartándose.

-Lo siento Levi, al parecer -ella se vio interrumpía por otro estornudo- creo que soy alérgica a las margaritas, como sea, buenas noches -dijo y entro a su habitación tan rápido que Levi ya no pudo decir nada.

Hange se recargo en la puerta y del otro lado Levi hizo lo mismo, ambos se dejaron caer al suelo.

-Descansa mon amour -dijeron al mismo tiempo en voz tan baja que nadie podía haberlos escuchado.

Ya en su cama Levi seguía meditando sobre el regalo de Hange. Recapacito sobre los acontecimientos del día, Moblit le había dicho que sabía que Hange odiaba el chocolate ¿entonces porque le había regalado chocolates el año anterior?, recordó a Hange en la cocina por la mañana, los chocolates y la envoltura eran idénticos a los del año anterior… y entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad y esta era que el año pasado Hange había encontrado la forma de regalarle chocolates a él sin que se enterara.

Al día siguiente Levi desayunaba cuando Erwin se sentó frente a él, al parecer seguía adolorido.

-Linda pulserita Smith -se burlo Levi al ver la pulsera de su amigo-. Sabes, creo que te puedo conseguir una falda que haga juego.

-Ya ni me digas, tengo que usarla o Hange pensara que he menospreciado su regalo, claro que puede que el día de hoy la pierda accidentalmente -soltó un suspiro de resignación-. ¿A ti que te dio? -pregunto ahora intrigado.

-Un llavero -contesto inmediatamente mientras desviaba la mirada y miraba a lo lejos a Hange quien reía con unos amigos.


	3. Marzo

**Marzo**

 _(March)_ I'm gonna march you down the aisle

Febrero había llegado a su fin para alivio de Levi, pero ahora tenia un problema, mañana seria el 14 de marzo y según la costumbre, si habías recibido un chocolate de una mujer lo correcto era regresar el gesto un mes después en lo que llamaban el Dia Blanco.

Levi no podía estar mas frustrado con la situación, Hange le había regalado chocolates hechos a mano el mes pasado y ahora no sabía que hacer ¿debía regalarle algo? Y de ser así ¿Qué le podía dar? Lo peor de todo era que la maldita tradición de dar chocolates el 14 de febrero era una situación muy confusa, la mujer podía regalar chocolates no solo a su enamorado, si no que también a sus compañeros de trabajo o a los amigos ¿y si Hange le había regalado chocolates por su amistad? Si, quizás había sido eso… Luego medito mas a fondo y recordó que ni a Erwin o a Moblit les había regalado chocolates. A Moblit le había dado un llavero y a Erwin una pulsera de la suerte (otra tonta creencia, se suponía que cuando la pulsera se caía se cumplía el deseo que habías pedido al momento de ponértela), eso había obligado a Levi a mentirle a su amigo Erwin y decirle que Hange le había regalado un estúpido llavero.

Levi había pasado varias horas dando vueltas en la habitación sin encontrar una solución a su situación, era momento de pedir ayuda, pero ¿a quién?... No lo sabía, pero la ayuda llegaría a su puerta.

-Ya dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa enano? -dijo divertida Hange quien estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta. Ella había visto el raro comportamiento de su compañero desde hace horas y como era común en Hange, ella quería saber la razón.

-¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! -le grito un poco por pánico y otro poco por coraje, esa mujer lo había puesto en una situación complicada.

-¿Qué?¿De qué hablas? -pregunto sin entender el comportamiento de su compañero.

-Olvídalo, torpe cuatro ojos -dijo poniendo su rostro malhumorado-. Solo déjame solo, tengo muchas cosas que pensar.

Levi camino a la puerta y la cerró en la cara de Hange. Estaba por continuar con sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz masculina en el pasillo.

-Buntaichou -hablo nervioso Moblit-. Yo quería pedirle… si no es molestia… que mañana usted… -a Moblit le temblaba la voz y apenas y podía articular una frase, pero Levi sabia que era lo que quería ¡la invitaría a salir!

-No te estoy entendiendo Moblit -dijo Hange y en ese instante la puerta del dormitorio de Levi se abrió.

-Torpe cuatro ojos ¡tú me acompañaras mañana! -ordeno y volvió a azotar su puerta dejando a una Hange confundida.

La noche paso demasiado rápido y Levi no había podido dormir nada, se alisto y luego pensó que quizás Hange había olvidado que la había invitado a salir, luego medito, en realidad no era una cita, ni siquiera se lo había pedido de una forma decente, solo le había gritado y azoado la puerta en la cara, quizás Hange ya tenía planes, quizás ella lo había olvidado… Con esos pensamientos abrió su puerta y lo primero que vio fue a una emocionada Hange.

-¿Listo enano? -pregunto sonriente-. Debemos irnos para aprovechar el día -dijo entusiasmada.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ir a dónde? -pregunto Levi confundido.

-Festejar el Hanami -contesto y mostro una cesta de picnic.

-¿Quieres ir a observar unas estúpidas flores? -pregunto Levi sin mostrar ninguna emoción aunque por dentro el sentía que un gran peso era eliminado de su espalda, ahora ya no tenia que planear nada, Hange ya se había encargado de eso.

-Investigación de campo, recolectar muestras y …

-Si, como sea -interrumpio antes de que Hange comenzara a hablar de sus locos experimentos-. Si es lo que quieres entonces vamos, terminemos con esta estupidez -dijo saliendo del cuarto y emprendió su caminata con Hange siguiéndolo. Solo podía desear que nadie los viera juntos o comenzarían a hacerse ideas ridículas, pero él no gozaba de buena suerte.

Llegaron a los establos y estaban por emprender su camino cuando unas voces lo detuvieron.

-Capitán -saludo Petra quien vestía ropa de civil ya que era día libre.

-Hola Petra, linda blusa -saludo Hange alegre.

-Muchas gracias líder Hange -ella sonrió-. Iremos al festival -informo.

-¡Qué bien! Levi y yo también íbamos rumbo al festival -contesto Hange-. Deberíamos ir todos juntos -sugirió y le lanzo una mirada divertida a Levi, ella quería ver su reacción.

-¡Eso sería grandioso! -contesto Petra aliviada de no tener que pasar tiempo a solas con Auruo, ella había aceptado la salida porque le había dado pena el pobre chico, además de que andaba corta de dinero y él le pagaría todo en el festival y ahora se le prestaba la oportunidad de pasar la tarde con su adorado capitán el día mejoraba cada vez más.

-¿Tu qué opinas Levi? -pregunto Hange.

-Tsk me da lo mismo -contesto furioso ¿acaso eso se había convertido en una doble cita? Quizás ni siquiera era una cita y a todo esto ¿Por qué había pensado que era una cita?

Así que los cuatro miembros de la legión cabalgaron hasta el festival. Al llegar miraron los puestos y las atracciones, Auruo jugo varios juegos de destreza para regalarle peluches a Petra mientras ella comía todo a su paso y Auruo pagaba.

-¡Mira Levi! -gritaba y zangoloteaba Hange cada vez que veía algo que le llamaba la atención.

Levi se limitaba a caminar con su cara de amargado y deseaba que ese día llegara a su fin. Él estaba distraído cuando Hange lo tomo de la mano y se echó a correr con él.

-Ven Levi -dijo entusiasmada mientras corría tomada de su mano.

Pronto perdieron a Petra y Auruo y se encontraron a solas en la cima de una pequeña colina rodeados de árboles cubiertos de pétalos rosados. La vista era majestuosa, una maravilla natural digna de ver.

-¿No es una hermosa vista Levi? -hablo Hange mirando el lugar.

-Lo es -contesto sin despegar su mirada de Hange y ella lo noto en cuanto lo miro.

-No estás viendo los cerezos Levi -ella sonrió nerviosa.

Levi tenia ese efecto en ella cada vez que la miraba con esos penetrantes ojos grises.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes un pétalo en la cabeza, eso es todo -se escudó.

-Oh ¿dónde? -pregunto alborotándose su pelo para quitárselo.

-Tsk torpe cuatro ojos ven, yo te ayudo -dijo intentando quitarle el pétalo de la cabeza, pero ella se seguía moviendo. Ella resbalo y acto reflejo jalo a Levi. Rodaron colina abajo y aterrizaron al pie de un árbol, el cual por el impacto recibido en el trono dejo caer unos pétalos sobre la pareja.

-Ahora tengo más pétalos en la cabeza -dijo entre risas Hange quien estaba sobre Levi y a unos centímetros de su rostro, lo cual la puso más nerviosa.

-Valla que eres torpe -contesto Levi. Observo que un mechón de la cabellera castaña de Hange se había salido de su coleta, así que por impulso paso ese mechón atrás de la oreja y aprovecho para quitarle un pétalo del cabello.

Hange se levanto y ayudo a Levi a levantarse. En ese momento aparecieron Auruo y Petra quienes iban acompañados de Gunter, Erd, Nifa y Moblit.

-Capitán, líder -saludo Erd-. Nos encontramos con Petra y le hemos dicho que varios de la legión estamos aquí en el festival, así que hemos decidido hacer un picnic con todos -informo.

Levi y Hange intercambiaron miradas y Hange fue la primera en hablar.

-Claro, eso sería genial -contesto alegre.

Todos compartieron una comida como la gran familia que eran. Mike le regalo un ramo de flores a Nanaba, Erd les presento a su prometida y Moblit junto con Erwin le dieron un regalo a Hange lo cual molesto a Levi.

Al final todos regresaron al cuartel general dispuestos a dormir después de un gran dia de diversión.

Hange se estaba poniendo su pijama cuando alguien llamo a su puerta. Ella abrió preguntándose quien podría ser, pero al abrir solo vio una caja en el suelo. La envoltura era roja con un gran moño blanco. Hange la inspecciono y cerro la puerta. Agito la caja para adivinar su contenido, pero no escucho nada, era tan ligera que daba la impresión de no tener nada adentro así que decidió abrirla. Dentro solo había miles de pétalos de cerezo y una nota.

 _Hange,_

 _Lamento no poderte dar un regalo, no pude encontrar nada que pudiera hacerte feliz que no tuviera que ver con titanes y dado que el chocolate no te gusta y eres alérgica a las flores mis opciones eran pocas. Espero que entiendas lo mucho que significas en mi vida, eres una gran amiga y compañera, la persona en la que más puedo confiar, supongo terminare la carta aquí, no quiero sonar como un idiota con tanta cursilería._

 _Atentamente Levi._

Hange termino de leer la nota y sonrió, luego camino hacia la ventana y observo la luna y las estrellas, esa noche todo lucia más hermoso.

 **Y así damos inicio al mes después del dolor que sentimos al leer el manga 115.**

 **Algo que quería aclarar era que el Hanami es a finales de marzo, pero yo aquí lo acomode a mi conveniencia. Saludos a todos y nos leemos en el siguiente mes.**


	4. Abril

**Abril**

 _(April)_ You're the Easter Bunny when you smile

Levi, Hange y Erwin se encontraban reunidos con Nile, Pixis y Zackly, el motivo según el líder de las tres divisiones era de suma importancia.

-Como saben, se acerca el festival "búsqueda de huevos de pascua" -dijo Zackly serio-. El año pasado le toco a la policía militar y debo decir fue un fracaso rotundo, ya sin mencionar el año anterior a ese cuando le toco a Pixis organizarlo…

-¡El fuego no fue culpa mía, juro que hubo sabotaje! -grito Nile y lanzo una mirada furiosa a Hange y Levi.

Levi permaneció quieto y Hange se hizo la disimulada mirando en otra dirección.

-Nile, no existe ninguna prueba de que mis subordinados tuvieran algo que ver con ese terrible accidente -dijo Erwin y sonrió, más al recordar que en efecto ellos tres habían planeado el incidente.

-Fue sabotaje Erwin ¡querías que quedara en ridículo para poder ganar este año! -reclamando Nile.

Cada año el festival era organizado por una de las divisiones, el año antepasado Pixis había pensado que sería buena idea que los huevos de chocolate fueran envinados y los niños se habían puesto borrachos. El año pasado un incendio accidental había arrasado con el festival. Este año le tocaba a la legión de exploración.

-Como saben, un porcentaje del dinero recolectado se destina a la división que organiza el festival -intervino Zackly-. Erwin, es tu oportunidad de tener un gran presupuesto y mas ahora que deseas salir en esta misión.

-Así es, esta misión es crucial, un momento único para poner a prueba no solo a Eren y sus poderes titan, si no que también es una gran oportunidad para que los nuevos reclutas demuestren su valor -dijo Erwin.

-Bueno pues entonces espero que todos pongan de su parte para que este festival sea un éxito, pero he de advertirte que tienes un trabajo difícil ya que los dos anteriores han resultado ser un fracaso y las personas no lo esperan con ansias, ya sin mencionar que primero yo tengo que aprobar el proyecto.

-Por supuesto y ya hemos traído varias propuestas, Hange -él miro a su subordinada. Hange de inmediato se levantó y entrego a cada uno de los presentes un folder.

-El plan es simple -comenzó a hablar sin ocular su entusiasmo-. Los niños aman los dulces, así que este año duplicaremos la cantidad de huevos escondidos, para los adolescentes les daremos la oportunidad de utilizar el equipo tridimensional para poder buscar huevos de pascua en un terreno mas complejo, como saben a la juventud le encantan los retos extremos y los desafíos. También tendremos un grupo de chicas disfrazadas de conejitas que irán repartiendo regalos.

-¡Esa es una magnifica idea! -grito emocionado Pixis y su nariz comenzó a sangrar al imaginarse chicas con grandes atributos semi desnudas en un sexy disfraz de conejita.

-¡Me agrada! -grito Zackly sin pensarlo dos veces-. Chicas disfrazadas de conejitas -medito la idea-. Me encantara ver a las chicas de la legión como conejitas -continúo sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Las chicas de la legión? -pregunto Erwin.

-Si ¿a quién más pretendían poner? -pregunto Nile quien era el único que no estaba sumergido en pensamientos indecentes.

-Bailarinas, modelos… no a mis subordinados -dijo Erwin indignado.

-Pero Erwin eso va contra las reglas -dijo sonriente Nile-. Las reglas dicen que todo el trabajo lo debe realizar los miembros de la subdivisión militar, eso quiere decir que si planean vender comida los cocineros y meseros deben pertenecer a la legión, así como la seguridad, supervisores de actividades y en este caso las conejitas.

-Bueno, entonces supongo podemos eliminar esa idea -sentencio Levi y miro a Erwin buscando apoyo, aunque su líder parecía meditar las cosas.

-De ninguna manera -hablo Zackly regresando a la realidad-. Si no tenemos conejitas no pienso aprobar el proyecto -dijo firme-. Digo, lo hago por ti Erwin, para que el festival tenga éxito y tengas el presupuesto necesario para la expedición -quiso escudarse.

-Yo coincido -hablo Pixis quien tambien habia regresado a la realidad.

-No puede pretender que le pida a todas mis subordinadas que hagan eso -alego Erwin.

-Bueno, entonces por lo menos 10 conejitas -oferto Zackly.

-Una -intervino Erwin.

-Cinco.

-Dos -volvió a decir Erwin con determinación.

-Bueno, dos, pero estarán en la entrada recibiendo a la gente y además me acompañaran durante la velada nocturna -Zackly sonrió.

-Dos que recibirán a la gente y bailarán una pieza con usted -sentencio Erwin.

-Y yo tendré que aprobar los trajes, así como a las conejitas añadió Zackly.

-De los trajes se encargaran los miembros de la legión y la selección podrá realizarla usted, con la condición de que podrán reusarse si no es su deseo participar.

-Trato hecho Erwin -dijo Zackly satisfecho-. Y ya tengo a mi primera conejita en mente -él miro a Hange y eso hizo enfadar a Levi, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta-. Lider Hange Zoe.

-Eso no sucederá de ninguna forma -intervino Levi y le lanzo una mirada asesina a Zackly-. Digo... porque Hange es líder de escuadrón y si hiciera tal cosa sus subordinados ya no la respetarían.

-Mi decisión es final, a menos que me traigan una mejor oferta -medito Zackly y tras firmar los documentos para aprobarlos la reunión se termino y los tres miembros de la legión se quedaron a solas.

-Erwin no puedo creer que no hicieras nada -reclamo Levi.

-Hange sabe que es por el bien de la legión -dijo Erwin.

-¡Una mierda el bien de la legión! -Levi no podía ocultar su enojo-. Y más te vale que no te atrevas a aceptar tal cosa torpe cuatro ojos. -Le lanzo una mirada amenazante a Hange.

-Levi no existe otra opción, la verdad es que prefiero sacrificarme y no a nuestras compañeras. Además, el traje se ve tan cómodo que podría usarlo de pijama -dijo pensativa.

Una imagen de Hange en la cama usando el atuendo surgió en la mente de Levi y eso lo hizo ponerse rojo.

-No lo permitiré -hablo tratando de eliminar esa imagen de su cerebro.

-Levi, tú no eres mi padre -comenzó a reclamar Hange.

-A mí me preocupa más quien será la segunda chica -dijo entre pensamientos Erwin y medito sus opciones-. Nanaba quizás o Nifa, Petra…

-Yo me voy a encargar de conseguir dos conejitas -sentencio Levi, él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que Hange no deambulara por todos lados semidesnuda. Salió con paso firme y azoto la puerta.

-Oye Erwin, no entiendo porque Levi se ha enfadado tanto ¿acaso no vio los diseños del disfraz? -le pregunto Hange a su líder y miro con detenimiento el dibujo, este era un traje completo de conejo con todo y gorra de la cual colgaban unas orejas simulando ser las del conejo.

-No lo sé, la verdad yo no usaría algo así, sería un fastidio a la hora de ir al baño, el calor que se debe sufrir con ese traje y ya sin mencionar que si todos los de la legión fueran disfrazados de conejito no nos respetarían más.

-Lo sé, es por eso que me sacrificare en lugar de los demás de la legión -coincidió Hange.

.

Levi se encontraba meditando que hacer, pero ¿A quién usaría de chivo expiatorio? No podía pedírselo a ninguna de las chicas de la legión, eso simplemente no sería ético.

-Capitán -saludo Petra y noto que su líder se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos-. Capitán -volvió a llamar y agito su mano enfrente de Levi.

-Lo siento Petra, ¿dijiste algo? -pregunto notando apenas la presencia de su subordinada.

-Está muy pensativo el día de hoy -dijo Petra inspeccionando a Levi-. Incluso se ha enfriado su té -señalo la taza.

-Tengo un problema y estaba buscando una solución -dijo y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

-Yo podría ayudarlo -le dedico una sonrisa y se sentó frente a Levi-. ¿cuál es el problema? -pregunto intrigada.

-Zackly quiere que dos chicas de la legión se disfracen de conejitas -hablo.

-Oh ya veo -Petra se puso colorada-. Bueno yo podría… si usted me lo pidiera… -hablo tímidamente.

-No digas tonterías Petra -Levi se levantó y se retiró.

-¿Le pasa algo al capitán? -pregunto Auruo.

-Le he ofrecido disfrazarme de conejita para él y quitarle ese estrés que tiene, pero no ha aceptado -dijo Petra triste.

-¡¿Que?! -Auruo no pudo evitar pensar mal. ¿Acaso Petra se le había ofrecido al capitán y este la había rechazado? Entonces se mordió la lengua cuando se imaginó a Petra con un disfraz sexy de conejita.

.

Levi caminaba por el pasillo cuando paso frente al laboratorio que usaban Hange y sus subordinados para realizar sus investigaciones y donde se la pasaban metidos casi todo el día. Él no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-¡Yo lo hare! cuente conmigo líder -dijo emocionada Nifa.

-¡Que alegría! -hablo Hange-. Mira, Moblit ya ha hecho un dibujo mío usando el disfraz de conejita -escucho decir a Hange emocionada.

-Ahhh se ve tan…

Levi entro pateando la puerta y esta se abrió de par en par, un aura negra lo rodeaba y lucia más furioso que de costumbre. Todos miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Como has permitido que te dibujen usando tal cosa cuatro ojos? -hablo furioso Levi.

-Ya, ya Levi, no es para tanto, además Moblit es un gran pintor -dijo Hange sonriente y restándole importancia -¿Quieres ver el dibujo?

-¡NO! Y ya te dije que no permitiré que hagas tal cosa -Levi salió maldiciendo.

Hange se quedó estupefacta, seguía sin entender porque Levi estaba tan furioso.

Nifa miro una vez mas el dibujo de Moblit.

-Se ve tan tierna con esos bigotitos pintados líder -Nifa sonrió.

.

Levi necesitaba una solución con urgencia, entonces paso por el área de cocina donde los nuevos reclutas de la 104 estaban decorando los huevos de pascua. Ellos reían y al parecer bromeaban fingiendo ser mujeres y haciendo voces agudas.

-¡Eso es! -dijo pensando en un gran plan y entro a la cocina.

-¡capitán! -saludo Eren poniéndose de pie rápidamente y realizando el saludo formal, no quería volver a recibir una paliza por parte de Levi.

-Capitán, estábamos bromeando, pero también trabajando -se disculpó Armin.

-Eren y Armin, acompáñenme ahora mismo -dijo con cara de pocos amigos y ambos chicos salieron mientras el resto de la 104 se burlaban de ellos pensando que estaban en aprietos.

-¿Pasa algo malo capitán? -pregunto temeroso Eren mientras seguía a Levi por el pasillo.

-Los requiero para una misión especial.

.

Unas horas después se encontraban afuera de la oficina de Zackly.

-Yo no se porque las chicas se quejan tanto -hablo Eren- las faldas son ligeras y cómodas -él dio unos giros.

-Ahora recuerden, no hablen y eviten contacto visual con Zackly, no me fallen o los castigare de por vida -amenazo Levi y llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante -grito Zackly y los tres entraron.

-Comandante, he aquí a las dos opciones para ser las conejitas, son del cuerpo de exploración así que no habrá ningún problema -informo.

Eren y Armin iban vestidos de mujer y usaban pelucas. A decir verdad, ambos no lucían nada mal y mas tomando en cuenta la distancia y que Zackly estaba prácticamente ciego. El comandante inspecciono "a las jovencitas" con detenimiento poniendo nervioso a Levi ¿Qué pasaría si de daba cuenta?

-Si, está bien ¡aprobadas! -grito emocionado-. Dile a la líder Hange que ya no es necesario que se disfrace.

-Bueno entonces eso es todo, pueden retirarse -informo Levi y ambos no se la pensaron dos veces, salieron corriendo del lugar.

En los pasillos se toparon con dos miembros de la policía militar quienes miraron a Armin y le chiflaron.

-Adiós guapa -dijo uno de los chicos.

-Eren no pienso volver a vestirme de mujer nunca más en mi vida -dijo Armin avergonzado. (Unos meses más tarde Armin fingiría ser Historia)

.

Cuando ambos amigos llegaron al complejo se toparon con Mikasa.

-¿Eren? -inspecciono al aludido.

-Mikasa no es lo que piensas -hablo nervioso.

-Lo que pasa es que el capitán Levi nos ha pedido que el día del festival nos disfracemos de conejitas y busquemos actividad sospechosa -informo Armin.

-Seré la mejor conejita que el capitán Levi haya tenido -dijo Eren con determinación. (Pobre Eren inocentón jaja).

.

El día del festival llego. Todo estaba resultando ser un éxito, los niños se divertían buscando huevos de chocolate, las atracciones y puestos de comida tenían una larga fila, incluso habían atrapado a dos subordinados de Nile intentando fastidiar el festival.

Levi realizaba las rondas de supervisión y entonces vio a Armin y Eren, ellos llevaban un traje de conejo que parecía una pijama mameluco.

-¿Qué mierda llevan puesto? -pregunto sorprendido.

-El disfraz que Zackly aprobó en los documentos -dijo Hange apareciendo de la nada-. ¿A que no son tiernos? -pregunto sonriente.

-Muy tiernos -coincidió Nifa-. ¡Yo quería usar el disfraz! -se lamentó y abrazo a Hange.

-Ya, ya -Hange trato de consolar a su subordinada mientras le daba unas palmaditas-. Levi dijo que si usábamos esos disfraces ya no tendríamos el respeto de la legión.

-Pero son esponjosos y hermosos -alego Nifa mientras lloraba.

-Entiendo el dolor -se quejó Pixis quien también lloraba y abrazaba a Zackly. ¿De dónde habían salido esos dos?

-Erwin ¡tú nos prometiste conejitas! -reclamo desilusionado Zackly.

-Y lo son, los disfraces son color rosa dando a entender que son del sexo femenino, además usted firmo el proyecto -alego Erwin-. Ya sin mencionar que se cumplió con cada una de las normas. Son miembros de la legion que usted mismo eligió y que están disfrazados de conejitas, por cierto ¿Por qué eligió a Eren y a Armin?

-¡¿Que?! -grito Zackly y entonces comenzó a llorar.

-Ven amigo, iremos por unos huevos rellenos de rompope -invito Pixis.

-¡Comandante no olvide que tiene que bailar con ambos chicos en la fiesta de gala! -le grito Erwin a Zackly mientras se alejaba.

Al final todo fue un éxito, recaudaron una gran suma de dinero, Zackly se negó rotundamente a bailar con Eren y Armin. Jean se la paso burlándose de Eren y Mikasa quedo aliviada de no tener que ver a Eren en poca ropa paseándose por el lugar y fingiendo ser una mujer.

Levi estaba al lado de Hange mientras veían que todos se divertían en la fiesta de gala.

-Bueno, todo salio bien -dijo contenta Hange, ella llevaba puesta una diadema con orejas de conejo.

-¿Y esas orejas? -pregunto Levi.

-Ah, esto, pues son diademas que les dimos a los niños y como sobraron las chicas decidimos usarlas para la gala, darle un poco de gusto a Zackly -dijo Hange y señalo al aludido quien era abofeteado por una chica, quizás había intentado propasarse con ella.

Hange se dirigió al lugar para saber que había pasado, Levi la miro retirarse, ella lucia hermosa de conejito.

 **Y bueno espero les diera risa este capítulo. Me inspire en un capítulo de snk chuugakkou donde precisamente Armin se viste de conejita playboy para llamar la atención de los estudiantes y poder ganar en la competencia del mejor puesto de comida de la escuela. Por otro lado, bola de mal pensados todos y es por eso que al firmar siempre se debe revisar cada detalle jaja. Saludos a todos y nos leemos el próximo mes.**


	5. Mayo

**Mayo**

Los que habían sobrevivido tras la misión para cerrar el muro María estaban reunidos. Hange había decidido que los chicos a su cargo necesitaban cerrar ese capítulo de sus vidas y avanzar, por lo que nada mejor que una ceremonia sencilla e íntima para hacerlo.

Así que junto con la ayuda de Armin confeccionaron linternas de papel, le dio a cada uno de los chicos una linterna y luego las encendieron.

-Por mi madre y el escuadrón Levi -dijo Eren y dejo ir su linterna mientras recordaba con cariño a esas personas que se habían ido.

-Por Hannes -dijo Mikasa y también dejo ir su linterna.

-Mi abuelo -Armin derramo unas lágrimas al recordar cómo se había sacrificado.

-Marco -Jean reprimió las ganas de llorar al pronunciar el nombre de su difunto amigo.

-Mis padres y los habitantes de Ragako -Connie no derramo lágrimas, su odio era mas fuerte que el dolor.

-Por todos nuestros amigos de la tropa 104 que no están más en este mundo -dijo Sasha al recordar a Ymir, Mina, Franz, Hanna…

-Todos nuestros compañeros de legión que dieron sus vidas -fue el turno de Floch.

Hange no pronuncio ningún nombre y solo dejo ir su linterna, la lista de personas que había perdido era infinita, todos grandes amigos y cada uno había marcado un lugar en la vida de Hange, sobre todo Erwin y Moblit.

Ella vio como las linternas se elevaban en el cielo estrellado y a medida que subían se hacían cada vez más diminutas, durante ese momento las imágenes de sus seres queridos inundaron la mente de los presentes.

-Que las linternas iluminen el camino de nuestros amigos en el cielo, que nuestros pensamientos lleguen a ellos y que la llama que las eleva logre calentar nuestras almas para dejar atrás la tristeza, el odio y el dolor -dijo Hange mientras todos guardaban silencio y derramaban una que otra lagrima.

.

Levi estaba sentado frente a la tumba de Erwin contemplando el lugar donde ahora se encontraba su amigo, entonces hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar las estrellas, en su lugar vio las linternas que se elevaban.

-Tsk, linternas flotando en el cielo -dijo amargamente-. ¿Puedes creerlo? La linterna es un símbolo para soltar el pasado -soltó un bufido-. Como si encender velas sirviera de algo o como si un tonto discurso ayudara. Solo son tonterías para distraerse de la verdad y esa es que estamos sumergidos hasta el cuello en toda esta mierda -frunció el ceño-. Estúpidos, ignorantes y exasperantes mocosos -maldijo en silencio-. Se lo que me vas a decir, los hace sentir mejor Levi -trato de imitar la voz de su amigo-. Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿un minuto o un día? no existe diferencia -se levantó del suelo-. Porque al final si pierdes a alguien -sintió un gran nudo en la garganta-, cada vela o cada oración no compensa el hecho de que lo único que te queda es un espacio vacío en el lugar donde estaba esa persona -Levi llevo su mano a la altura de su corazón -. Eso y una lápida cuyo nombre por cierto está mal escrito -dijo mirando que en efecto algún idiota había escrito Erwin Smit eliminando la letra H-. Pues gracias amigo -soltó un suspiro, esta vez de resignación-. Gracias por dejarme de niñero. Yo ya debí haberme ido -pensó en las múltiples ocasiones en las que había estado a punto de morir-. Pero no, estoy atascado aquí peleándome cada segundo con Hange -pensó en el pleito que habían tenido en la mañana debido a que no quería participar en la tontería de las linternas-. Y cuidando a esos mocosos, así que me debes mucho -guardo silencio unos segundos-. ¿Qué quieres? -pregunto y luego se giró. Frente a él estaba Hange quien le miraba de una manera seria, había tratado de acercarse sin hacer ruido, pero de alguna forma Levi escucho sus pisadas.

-Levi… -trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder darle ánimos a su amigo, pero entonces sonrió y meneo su cabeza, en realidad no existían palabras que pudiera decirle a Levi que lo hicieran sentir mejor, en su lugar camino hacia él hasta estar a su lado, luego miro la tumba de Erwin.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el lugar de descanso de su amigo por unos segundos en los que parecieron una eternidad, después Hange tomo la mano de Levi.

-Vamos -hablo Hange rompiendo el silencio-. Tenemos mucho que hacer. -Ella quiso irse, pero Levi permaneció inmóvil sin soltarla de la mano-. ¿Levi? -ella ahora lo miro con preocupación.

Sabía que Levi era fuerte, que estaba acostumbrado así como ella a perder a sus seres queridos, pero comenzaba a preocuparle que ahora le estaba costando más trabajo el seguir adelante y sin lamentos.

Unas gotas de agua pequeñas se estrellaron en el suelo, después la lluvia se intensifico hasta convertirse en una gran tormenta.

-Ven -dio un pequeño tirón Hange-. Vamos a casa Levi.

Levi camino junto a Hange y en ningún momento se soltaron de la mano. Afortunadamente para ellos el cementerio de los compañeros caídos no se encontraba lejos del complejo.

Ingresaron sin ser vistos y Hange se dirigió a su cuarto donde finalmente soltó a Levi y busco toallas limpias. Ella puso una toalla sobre la cabeza del capitán para secarle el cabello, dio una mirada rápida a Levi y noto que su mirada estaba fija en el suelo.

-Hey Levi -llamo Hange y finalmente él levanto la mirada, sin aviso Hange se lanzó sobre él en un intento desesperado de recibir un abrazo haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo y fue cuando comenzó a llorar, no supo el motivo que la había impulsado a hacer eso, quizás ella estaba igual de rota que Levi.

Este acto tomo a Levi por sorpresa haciendo que regresaran sus pensamientos a la tierra. No dijo nada, no era bueno con las palabras, simplemente correspondió el abrazo.

-Levi -llamo entre sollozos-. Por favor, te necesito, yo no puedo sola con esta carga -Hange continúo llorando.

-Hange -dijo dulcemente y acaricio su cabellera castaña-. Debemos quitarte esa ropa mojada o te vas a enfermar.

-Solo dame unos minutos -dijo aferrándose más a Levi, ella sentía el calor corporal que emanaba el cuerpo de Levi, así como su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos, Levi tampoco quería romper ese momento, así que ahí estaban, los últimos de los veteranos con vida compartiendo sus penas. Un pequeño ronquido interrumpió el silencio, al parecer Hange se había quedado dormida, Levi no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que Hange no había podido dormir desde la perdida de sus amigos. Logro levantarse y cargo a Hange hasta la cama, le quito la ropa mojada y luego la arropo, la miro dormir unos segundos, con cuidado le quito los lentes dejándolos sobre la mesa de noche y acaricio la mejilla de su ahora comandante. Estaba por retirarse cuando Hange le tomo de la mano evitando que se fuera.

-Levi, no me dejes -pidió casi en susurro-. No quiero estar sola.

Ella se giró y recorrió unos centímetros dejando un espacio en la cama para que Levi se acostara. Él se recostó a su lado y la abrazo por detrás entrelazando una vez más su mano con la de Hange, la cual estaba fría.

-Estas demasiado mimada -le dijo al oído y ella sonrió.

-Ya sé que es lo que te pasa -dijo medio adormilada.

Por estar tan centrada en todos los acontecimientos ocurridos, esa fecha casi la había pasado por alto, al día siguiente sería el festejo a las madres, el día más difícil para Levi, un continuo recordatorio de la persona que más había amado y que perdió cuando era muy pequeño.

-Todo estará bien Levi -Hange se giró y coloco su mano en la mejilla de su compañero-. Siempre estaré a tu lado -dijo dulcemente-. Solo prométeme que nunca morirás.

-Eso no puedo prometértelo torpe cuatro ojos -contesto casi en susurro.

-Odio este maldito mes -dijo pensando que también ponto seria el cumpleaños de la mama de Levi.

-No lo odiarías si fueras madre -bromeo Levi.

-Hey ya tengo suficiente con cuidar de 7 mocosos -bromeo ella.

Pronto ambos quedaron dormidos.

 **Mayo, en Estados Unidos celebran el Memorial Day, recordando a los soldados caídos en batalla y es de donde me inspire, además de que se festeja a nuestras madresitas santas y es cuando digo: chuta que sad para todos los de SNK ya que fuera de Jean los demás no tienen madre (lo digo en el sentido que su progenitora ya paso al cielo y no en el sentido que nosotros los mexicanos le damos), así que supongo los de la legión no festejan el día de las madres… por otro lado para Levi es doble dolor ya que no solo es el día de las madres el 10 de mayo, sino que también kuchel cumple años el 20 de mayo así que su situación como diría nuestro querido capitán "es una mierda" ahora me retiro a llorar. Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Junio

**Junio**

 **Saludos a todos mis amados lectores, este mes se celebra el día del padre y me puse a pensar: si el día de la madre es sad para los de SNK, el del padre también esta del nabo, pero como no sabia que otra festividad poner pues ni modo, me puse a escribir sobre esta festividad.**

Eren se había enterado de que su padre tenía otra familia. En ese momento la imagen que tenia del doctor Grisha Jaeger se esfumo, ya no era más el medico amable y salvador de vidas, no, era un traidor que no le había importado poner a su familia en riesgo cegado por su odio.

Había intentado se fuerte, pero poco a poco se había distanciado de todos.

Ahora lanzaba piedritas al rio intentando disminuir su furia.

-Eren, está bien si estas enojado o decepcionado -dijo Hange y tomo asiento a su lado.

-¿Porque debería estar decepcionado? -pregunto con odio reflejado en sus ojos- ¿Porque me mintió toda mi vida? ¿Porque fingió ser una persona que no era? O ¿porque me paso esta maldición? -dijo mirando su mano-. Solo lamento todos los años que llore por él, por una persona que no conocía en verdad.

-Si existe algo que pueda hacer…

-No, no existe nada que puedas hacer, ya no puedo sentarme todas las noches y preguntarme ¿Que fue de mi papá? porque ahora se que yo lo mate y sabes que... no lo necesite -dijo poniéndose de pie-. Mírame, he sobrevivido todo este tiempo sin él.

Hange miraba a Eren y recordó la plática que había tenido con Levi cuando Kenny murió…

.

 _Levi estaba frente a la tumba de Kenny y ella se acercó sigilosamente, aun así, Levi noto su presencia, ella tomo su mano y miro la tumba._

 _-¿Te culpas? -le pregunto._

 _-Kenny fue lo mas cercano a lo que tuve como padre -confeso Levi-. Después me abandono, todas las noches me culpaba y me preguntaba ¿Qué hice mal? Pero supongo que no me puedo quejar, esta vez al menos se despidió._

 _-Él te enseño a sobrevivir -dijo Hange y noto como Levi apretaba más su mano, pero aún no descifraba si era para controlar el odio que sentía por Kenny o para aferrarse a algo que lo mantuviera en la tierra._

 _-Nunca lo necesité, me pudo haber dado una daga, pero yo aprendí por mi cuenta a cabalgar, pelear y defenderme._

 _-Muy cierto._

 _-Soy bueno matando titanes y eso no me lo enseño él._

 _-Eres el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad -coincidió Hange._

 _-Aprendí muchas cosas sin la guía de Kenny._

 _Hange sabía que las mujeres necesitaban la guía de sus madres a lo largo de su vida, una madre brindaba consejos sobre los novios, sobre belleza y sobre la vida misma, así como ellas, suponía que los hombres también necesitaban de una figura paterna que los guiara en diferentes facetas, aprender a defenderse, invitar a salir a alguna chica, entre muchas cosas más._

 _-Pase muchos años sin él y logre sobrevivir, sabes nunca me mostro ni el más mínimo afecto ¡así que a la mierda! -grito con todas sus fuerzas, posiblemente para sacar el dolor acumulado-. Nunca me hizo falta ni lo extrañare._

.

Hange termino de recordar y Eren seguía despotricando sobre su padre.

-¡A la mierda! -grito tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron-. Aprendí tantas cosas sin él y seguiré aprendiendo sin él, no lo necesito, nunca lo necesite -Eren se levanto decidido-. Vamos a conseguir la libertad, tendré una gran vida y si llego a ser padre seré mucho mejor de lo que él alguna vez fue y para eso tampoco lo necesito ¡porque no existe nada que pudiera enseñarme sobre ser un buen padre! -Eren reprimía las ganas de llorar, Hange lo noto y abrazo, así como lo había hecho con Levi aquel día.

* * *

Ahora estaba con Levi, permanecían callados, todo estaba tranquilo, quizás porque la mayoría se había ido a dormir.

-Hoy hable con Eren -dijo Hange en cuanto Levi dejo la taza de te frente a ella-. Necesitaba con quien hablar sbre su padre -dijo pasando su dedo índice por el filo de la taza.

-Claro porque nosotros tenemos demasiada experiencia con los padres -dijo sarcastico.

-Bueno quizás sea verdad, pero ahora para estos chicos somos lo mas cercano a un padre y una madre- contesto Hange con tristeza-. Estamos para guiarlos. -ella se quedó pensando un momento-. Sabes Levi tu deberías hablar con Eren -dijo recuperando su sonrisa, Levi se limitó a mirarla seriamente-. Eres la figura paterna que Eren necesita, él necesita hablar de sus sentimientos y…

-Para de decir tanta tontería -interrumpió-. En primera nunca seria una buena figura paterna para ninguno de esos mocosos, en segunda los hombres no hablamos de nuestros sentimientos con otros hombres.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto intrigada Hange-. Me refiero a ¿porque no hablan de sus sentimientos? las mujeres lo hacemos todo el tiempo.

-No lo sé, solo no lo hacemos -contesto ahora incomodo.

-Pues valla que los hombres son raros, no comparten sus sentimientos, no hablan entre ustedes y se sienten incomodos al estar desnudos frente a otro hombre, las mujeres nos mostramos hasta la ropa interior y no nos avergonzamos, recuerdo que una vez Nanaba nos presumió su nuevo conjunto…

Levi estaba incomodo con lo que aquella loca estaba hablando, a él no le interesaba saber nada de eso, pero Hange seguía hablando.

-Entonces todas las tocaron, no podían creer que fueran reales, ellas creían que era una tabla sin nada de gracia -concluyo Hange su historia.

-¡Basta! -le grito-. No me interesa quien las tenia mas grandes o el color de su lencería -dijo sin mirar a Hange.

-Levi, no es para que te pongas así ¿ves lo que te digo? los hombres son raros. El punto es que deberías tener una conversación con Eren, él necesita un adulto con quien hablar, además ya está en la adolescencia y no tiene con quien tener… bueno ya sabes esas platicas.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que hable de educación sexual con ese mocoso? Olvídalo -Levi estaba harto de esa conversación, suficientes problemas tenia el como para andar fingiendo ser el padre de todos aquellos mocosos con problemas emocionales.

-Bueno ya, no te enojes, solo era una sugerencia -Hange se levantó y abrazo a Levi por detrás, él estaba por apartarla cuando ella le susurro al oído-. Seria bueno que fueras practicando ser padre.

Esto ultimo hizo que quedara pálido y petrificado.

-Hange -logro decir-. ¿No me digas que tú? -pregunto tratando de ocultar el pánico.

-Por supuesto que no -contesto divertida al ver la expresión que había puesto Levi-. Solo era un decir, se que acordamos que nada de mocosos. -Dicho esto ella sonrió y deposito un rápido beso en los labios de su compañero-. Descansa -le dijo y salió del lugar.

Levi se quedó pensando ¿podría ser buen padre? Ya sabia la respuesta y era un NO definitivo, tampoco hablaría de sentimientos con Eren y se negaba a darles consejos o platicas a Jean, Connie, Armin y Eren, en primera porque dudaba que alguno de esos mocosos llegara a tener novia (eso sería un milagro) después de todo ¿qué loca saldría con ellos? y en segunda porque sería incómodo. Pero quizás podría darles un día libre para que chillaran en la privacidad de su cuarto, se distrajeran o aprovecharan para salir con alguna chica.

* * *

Hange estaba leyendo cuando la interrumpió una voz masculina.

-No hablare con los mocosos de cosas incomodas -dijo determinado-. Pero prometo ser mas comprensivo con sus sentimientos así que dejare de llamarlos mocosos e idiotas.

-¿Y? -Hange lo cuestiono, al parecer ella no estaba satisfecha totalmente con lo que había propuesto Levi.

-Dejare de golpear a Eren -dijo fastidiado.

-¿Y qué más?

-¿Qué más quieres? -pregunto.

-Bueno las chicas y yo estamos organizando una salida y después una pijamada.

-Hange no organizare una salida y una pijamada con esos moco… -él se mordió la lengua para evitar decir la palabra mocosos-. Digo con esos ¿chicos? ¿adolescentes?

-No decía eso, pero si podrías llevarlos… no sé… a hacer lo que sea que hacen los hombres -dijo divertida Hange-. ¿Qué hacían Erwin, Mike y tú? -pregunto ahora intrigada.

-Nada -contesto sin pensarlo.

-Por favor ¿enserio quieres que crea que no hacías nada divertido con los chicos? -pregunto ingenua-. Las chicas y yo una vez fuimos a un club de solo para mujeres, había un chico que…

Levi volvía a sentirse incomodo con la historia que estaba narrando Hange, se preguntaba como lograban Mikasa y Sasha no sentirse incomodas con ella.

-Basta -la interrumpió-. Estás haciendo eso de nuevo, no dejas de hablar de cosas incomodas.

-Bueno, lo siento -se disculpó, aunque en verdad no lo sentía, ella disfrutaba molestar a Levi.

-Puedo llevarlos a una cantina -sugirió.

-Sería estupendo -dijo aplaudiendo-. ¡La primera borrachera de los chicos! -hablo emocionada.

* * *

Resulto que no fue buena idea. Mientras las chicas platicaban, se pintaban las uñas y reían, los chicos se habían metido en una gran pelea que habían iniciado Eren y Jean.

Al día siguiente cuando Hange los vio con una terrible resaca y un montón de moretones Levi pensó lo regañaría, en su lugar ella lucia feliz.

-Dime Levi ¿se divirtieron en su salida de chicos? -pregunto cuando estuvieron a solas.

-Connie vomito todo el tiempo, tuve que evitar que los mataran en la cantina y los arrastre a los cuatro de regreso, no diría que fue divertido -contesto serio.

-Pero han tenido su primera borrachera, Armin me ha contado que se ha besado con una chica de la cantina y les has enseñado a pelear y defenderse -dijo inocentemente-. Puede que tu no te divirtieras, pero los chicos se la han pasado genial, dicen que eres lo máximo.

Levi levanto una ceja de incredulidad, pensaba que Hange lo decía para animarlo a salir nuevamente con los chicos o por algún otro motivo oculto, pero al inspeccionar su comportamiento pudo deducir que no era mentira lo que acababa de decir.

-Lo digo en serio -dijo ella al notar la incredulidad de Levi-. Incluso están pensando en organizar otra salida.

-Si llegamos a tener hijos jamás los llevare conmigo a una cantina -dijo decidido.

-Pensé que no querías mocosos -ahora la confundida era Hange.

-Mocoso es una palabra fea para referirte a los niños -regaño, fue el turno de Levi de fastidiar a Hange.

 **¿Y qué piensan ustedes? Levi seria un buen padre? Yo pienso que sí, sería el mejor. Recuerden festejar a sus padres en su día y nunca olviden que es parte importante de su vida. Yo me despido y nos leemos en el siguiente mes.**


	7. Julio

**Julio**

 **Amados lectores, decidí adelantar la publicación del mes de Julio debido a que hoy 30 de junio es cumple de Nanaba y aunque no aparece en el fic, se le tiene presente su cumpleaños, además hoy es fecha importante ya que se estrena el ultimo cap de la temporada de SNK y no sabemos cuando vuelvan a sacar más capítulos (miles de llantos).**

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? -se quejó Levi.

-Los chicos necesitan distraerse así que nada mejor que el festival para hacerlo -contesto con una gran sonrisa Hange.

-¿No podíamos dejarlos y nosotros largarnos? -pregunto Levi fastidiado.

-Sera divertido -dijo animada-. Además, tenemos pases para la obra de teatro -dijo y le entrego un folleto.

-La princesa y el pastor -leyó Levi-. Que mierda.

-No lo es, es una historia muy linda -dijo Hange y arrastro a Levi hacia el interior del teatro donde todos tomaron asiento.

La obra de teatro solo mostraba personas en escena y nada de dialogo, por lo que Levi parecía perdido.

-Orihime es la Princesa Tejedora, era la hija de Tentei, el Rey Celestial -comenzó a narrar la historia Hange-. Orihime tejía telas espléndidas a orillas del río Amanogawa (la Vía Láctea). A su padre le encantaban sus telas, y ella trabajaba día tras día para tenerlas listas, pero a causa de su trabajo, la princesa no podía conocer a alguien de quien enamorarse, lo cual la entristecía enormemente.

-Pues el padre era un cretino -dijo Levi y Hange sonrió ante tal comentario.

-Preocupado por su hija, su padre concertó un encuentro entre ella e Hikoboshi, un pastor que vivía al otro lado del río Amanogawa. Cuando los dos se conocieron se enamoraron al instante y poco después se casaron. Sin embargo, una vez casados, Orihime comenzó a descuidar sus tareas y dejó de tejer para su padre, al tiempo que Hikoboshi prestaba cada vez menos atención a su ganado, el cual terminó por todo el Cielo.

-Eso no tiene sentido -se quejó Levi.

-Es solo una historia sobre las estrellas -dijo y soltó una risita-. Furioso, el Rey Celestial separó a los amantes, uno a cada lado del Amanogawa y les prohibió que se vieran. Orihime, desesperada por la pérdida de su marido, pidió a su padre que les permitiera verse una vez más. Su padre, conmovido por sus lágrimas, accedió a que los amantes se vieran el séptimo día del séptimo mes, a condición de que Orihime hubiera terminado su trabajo.

-El padre era un imbécil.

-Sin embargo, la primera vez que intentaron verse se dieron cuenta de que no podían cruzar el río, dado que no había puente alguno. Orihime lloró tanto que una bandada de grullas vino en su ayuda y le prometieron que harían un puente con sus alas para que pudieran cruzar el río. Los amantes se reunieron finalmente y las grullas prometieron venir todos los años siempre y cuando no lloviera. Cuando se da esa circunstancia, los amantes tienen que esperar para reunirse hasta el año siguiente.

La obra termino y también el relato de Hange.

-¿Puedes imaginar eso Levi? -pregunto Hange mientras caminaban por el festival-. No ver a la persona que amas por todo un año.

-No todas las personas son afortunadas cuatro ojos -contesto y tomo la mano de Hange disimuladamente.

Ellos caminaron por las calles y observaron la interacción de sus subordinados, todos parecían disfrutar del festival. Sasha estaba comiendo todo lo que veía, Connie y Jean concursaban en toda clase de juegos de destreza, Armin, Mikasa y Eren solo se dedicaban a deambular de puesto en puesto.

Finalmente, su caminata los llevo a su destino, un árbol de bambú donde otras parejas estaban escribiendo sus deseos en pequeñas tiras de papel. Ambos tomaron una tira, Levi se apresuro a escribir y Hange se quedó pensando.

-¿Qué escribiste Levi? -pregunto intrigada.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Vamos, si me dices que escribiste te diré que escribí.

-Tsk embustera, no has escrito nada -dijo Levi y Hange podía jurar que lo había visto sonreír levemente.

-Bueno entonces voltéate -dijo un poco apenada-. No quiero que veas lo que escribo -dijo y en cuanto Levi se giró ella escribió algo rápido "estar siempre al lado de Levi" entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, podía pedir cualquier tipo de deseo como terminar la guerra con Mare o desearle felicidad a alguien más, así que guardo el papelito en su bolsillo y escribió otra cosa en uno nuevo "la paz con Mare" ella doblo su papel satisfecha, pues sabía que si lograban al fin la paz entonces podría estar con Levi-. Listo -informo a su compañero y entonces Levi se giró.

-Torpe cuatro ojos, te has tardado demasiado -se quejo Levi.

Ambos colgaron sus papelitos en el árbol de bambú y luego siguieron su caminata.

Ya en la noche, como era tradición, los residentes encendieron el árbol y las llamas lo consumieron poco a poco.

Hange y Levi estaban sentados en el césped al otro lado del rio mientras observaban las flamas.

-Mira Levi -dijo emocionada Hange mientras señalaba al cielo estrellado-. Por eso se llama festival de las estrellas, es la única ocasión en las que esas dos coinciden -comenzó a explicar mientras Levi veía como la mirada de Hange se iluminaba-. La leyenda dice que, si tienes un deseo como un novio, amor eterno, mucha felicidad y todo eso, debes escribirlo y con suerte Orihime los leerá y hablara con su padre.

Hange recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Levi y entonces comenzó a cantar.

 _Sasa no ha sara-sara_  
 _Nokiba ni yureru_  
 _Ohoshi-sama kira-kira_  
 _Kingin sunago_  
 _Goshiki no tanzaku_  
 _watashi ga kaita_  
 _Ohoshi-sama kirakira_  
 _sora kara miteiru_

Las hojas de bambú susurran,  
meciéndose en el alero del tejado.  
Las estrellas brillan  
en los granos de arena dorados y plateados.  
Las tiras de papel de cinco colores  
ya las he escrito.  
Las estrellas brillan,  
nos miran desde el cielo.

Levi disfrutaba de la canción y sobre todo de la dulce voz de Hange, cuando comenzó a llover.

La gente corrió a buscar un refugio, pero ambos decidieron quedarse en ese lugar.

-Una lastima -dijo Levi y Hange le miro intrigada-. Parece que el pastor y la princesa no podrán verse este año.

-No todos son tan afortunados -dijo Hange y tras verificar que nadie se encontraba a su alrededor se acercó lentamente a los labios de Levi hasta sentir el contacto con ellos, después de un tierno beso ella se separo unos centímetros, pero Levi tomo el rostro de ella y la atrajo nuevamente para besarla, esta vez con mayor intensidad.

-Estar al lado de la mujer que amo -dijo casi en susurro en cuanto dejo de besar a Hange, al ver que no obtenía respuesta decidió explicar-. Ese fue mi deseo.

Hange sonrió, de su bolsillo saco un papelito doblado y se lo entrego a Levi en su mano, él lo desdoblo y pudo leer su contenido, eran palabras con la caligrafía de Hange y decía "estar siempre al lado de Levi"

-Tal vez deberíamos de quemarlo más tarde -sugirió Hange-. Así Orihime quizás lo lea.

Ellos continuaron besándose y a lo lejos los chicos los observaban.

-Que romántico -dijo Sasha.

-Lo sabia -dijo Connie y Jean le paso dinero a su amigo para pagar su apuesta.

-¿No creen que deberíamos darles un poco de privacidad? -dijo Armin un poco avergonzado de contemplar esa escena intima.

-Coincido, es asqueroso, es como ver a mis padres besarse -dijo asqueado Eren y fingió vomitar.

-Esto es absurdo, ellos no deberían estar perdiendo el tiempo en este tipo de cosas -se quejó Floche.

Mikasa solo veía y sonreía.

-Yo pedí más comida -dijo Sasha entusiasmada.

-Idiota, se supone que debe ser un deseo romántico -regaño Jean.

-Pero yo amo la comida -se quejó Sasha.

-Yo pedí más comida para Sasha -bromeo Connie-. Quizás un chef privado.

NOTA: Cuidado con lo que deseas Connie cof cof Nicolo jaja.

-Yo pedí que tuvieras más cerebro -bromeo Jean y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Connie-. Ya sabes, porque te quiero y quizás con un poco de cerebro dejes de ser tan idiota.

-Cállate Jean, yo se que deseaste una casa -bromeo Connie mientras forcejeaba con Jean.

El resto no compartieron sus deseos y nadie les presiono para que lo hicieran.

Armin había pedido el volver a ver a Annie una vez más y Mikasa el poder estar junto a Eren siempre.

Los chicos decidieron quedarse un rato mas en el festival mientras Hange y Levi se escapaban de regreso al cuartel general para tener más intimidad. Cosa que no les funciono ya que a los pocos minutos escucharon como llegaban los chicos.

-Tsk ¿es que esos mocosos no sirven ni para irse de fiesta? -se quejo Levi mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

-Uno pensaría que regresarían por la madrugada -coincidió Hange-. Supongo que por la lluvia muchas actividades se cancelaron.

Ambos habían planeado pagarles un sinfín de actividades a los chicos para que se mantuvieran ocupados hasta prácticamente la madrugada y así poder pasar la noche juntos.

-A veces me siento como Orihime y Hikoshi -dijo fastidiado Levi.

-Hikoboshi -corrigió Hange-. Pero nosotros no tenemos que esperar todo un año para estar juntos -dijo abrazándolo.

-Pero primero tenemos que cumplir con nuestros deberes -se lamentó Levi.

Le dio un beso rápido a Hange en los labios y salió apresurado de la habitación antes de que lo vieran alguno de los subordinados. El año siguiente sería más difícil ya que no lidiarían solo con 7 adolescentes si no que tendrían a su cargo más reclutas. Mientras meditaba esto se topo con los chicos que cargaban peluches, globos de papel y un montón de cosas que habían obtenido del festival, ellos reían y bromeaban por los pasillos haciendo mucho ruido, ruido que paro en cuando notaron la presencia de Levi.

-Capitán -dijeron todos y asumieron posición firme mientras hacían el saludo oficial.

-¿Qué hacen tan temprano aquí mocosos? -pregunto Levi serio.

-Pues mañana tenemos entrenamiento y debemos levantarnos temprano -comenzó a decir Eren.

-Yo los iba a dejar descansar, pero ya que han regresado temprano mañana los quiero ver despiertos a las 5 de la mañana.

Dicho esto, se retiró dejando a sus subordinados con las caras largas.

 **.**

 **El fic fue basado en la festividad Tanabata que se festeja el 7 de julio, al inicio quería hacer un fic basado en la festividad 4 de julio día de la independencia en Estados Unidos, pero se me hizo más romántica esta historia.**


	8. Agosto

**Agosto**

 **Saludos, este mes vamos a festejar el** O-bon que es una festividad japonesa que se celebra los días 13, 14 y 15 de agosto con el propósito de honrar a los espíritus.

-Malditos festivales ¿Es que nunca tendremos descanso? -se quejó Levi mientras paseaban por las calles entre el gentío y los puestos.

-Piensa que merecemos un poco de calma antes de la tormenta -dijo Hange sonriente.

Levi no estaba emocionado por esa celebración, después de todo era una fecha en la que no paraban de recordar a sus amigos fallecidos.

-Mira Levi, ya están tocando los tambores taiko -dijo Hange señalando la torre de vigilancia que estaba en la muralla.

En lo alto se veía a varios hombres en fila tocando aquellos grandes tambores con gran jubilo mientras que abajo la gente bailaba al compás de la música con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vamos Levi, quita esa cara de amargado, se supone que tenemos que recibir a los espíritus con alegría -dijo jaloneando su brazo.

-No seas molesta -contesto de mala gana Levi mientras Hange continuaba sujeta a su brazo, al parecer ella no lo soltaría.

-Me huele a amor -dijo el espíritu de Mike mientras olisqueaba cerca de la parejita.

-Mentiroso, no hueles nada, estas muerto ¿lo recuerdas? -se burlo Nanaba.

-A estos dos les hace falta una ayudadita -Mike sonrió y se froto las manos, coloco cada una a la altura de la nuca de Hange y Levi dispuesto a hacer su fechoría cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-Mike -regaño Erwin-. Recuerda las reglas, nada de interactuar, involucrarse ni…

-Intervenir -dijo fastidiado Mike poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Vamos, un poco de ayuda no afecta a nadie -se quejó-. Todo mundo lo quiere.

-Mike, ¿ves esta aureola? -dijo Erwin señalándose el aro luminoso que tenia en la cabeza-. Significa que soy tu superior, debes seguir las ordenes o el próximo año no te dejaran pasar -dijo cruzado de brazos.

-Erwin eres un aguafiestas -se quejó Mike y soltó un suspiro muy cerca de Hange.

-¿Frio? -pregunto al ver que Hange se abrazaba los brazos y frotaba con sus manos para generar calor.

-Sentí una corriente fría -aclaro Hange.

-Pero si ni siquiera hace aire -se quejo Levi-. Oye si esta es una de tus ocurrencias para que te abrace pues déjame decirte que no pasara, no en público.

-Imbécil, no estoy mintiendo -regaño Hange.

Ambos continuaron su camino apartándose de los espíritus.

-Mike -dijo Erwin lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria al aludido.

-No fue mi culpa -dijo en su defensa.

.

-¡Dulces! -grito contenta Isabel mientras pasaba de puesto en puesto.

-No se para que te emocionas si ni siquiera puedes comerlos -se quejó Farlan.

-¡Mira, es aniki! -grito contenta Isabel y jaloneo a Farlan mientras señalaba.

La pelirroja no pudo contener su emoción y salió volando en dirección de Levi.

-¡Isabel aguarda! -le grito siguiéndola.

Isabel estaba por tocar a Levi cuando Farlan la detuvo.

-Recuerda las tres I -regaño-. No intervenir, no involucrarse y no...

-Interactuar -se quejó Isabel haciendo puchero.

-Correcto -dijo Farlan asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡No es justo! -grito-. Yo quiero abrazar a aniki -ella lanzo una patada al aire y sin querer le dio a Levi.

-¿Qué pasa Levi? -pregunto Hange al ver que él se detenía de repente.

-Sentí algo en mi pierna -dijo mirando la zona donde había sentido una corriente de aire.

-Es tu pierna mala, de seguro fue eso -dijo Hange restándole importancia.

-No, fue otra cosa -dijo sin despegar la mirada.

-Levi, te lo advierto, si este es uno de tus trucos para largarte del festival pues déjame decirte que estas perdiendo tu tiempo -dijo cruzada de brazos.

-Tsk claro que no idiota, además si quisiera irme me voy -contestó enojado y ambos siguieron su camino ahora más separados que antes.

-¡Isabel! -regaño Farlan y vio la cara de susto de su amiga.

-¡Fue un accidente! -grito asustada-. Lo juro.

.

Tras unas horas de diversión todos regresaron al cuartel, o como le llamaban, su hogar.

Hange y Levi estaban en la cocina platicando acompañados de una taza de té sin sospechar que eran observados.

-¡Líder! -gritaba y lloraba Moblit.

-Ya ya Moblit, todo estará bien -dijo Nifa palmeando la espalda de su amigo mientras lloraba tumbado en el suelo.

-Es que, ya es muy tarde y ella debería dormir -dijo en sollozos-. Además, no sé si ahora que no estoy tiende su cama, ¿Quién esponja su almohada? -dijo sorbiendo los mocos y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Moblit si vas a seguir llorando cada año entonces voy a solicitar que no te dejen pasar -regaño Abel harto del drama de cada año, recordaba que el anterior había intentado abrazar a Hange y de ahí que ahora estuviera esposado a él-. Keiji el próximo año te toca a ti cuidar de Moblit -se quejó.

-¿Quién la cuida ahora cada vez que está metida en sus experimentos? -continuo sollozando Moblit-. ¡Lider Hange! -soltó un grito con todas sus fuerzas y entonces Abel se lanzo sobre el para taparle la boca.

-¿Escuchaste eso Levi? -pregunto Hange mirando atenta a todos lados.

-Fue el vento rebotando en las paredes -contesto Levi restándole importancia y dándole un sorbo a su taza.

-¿Cuál viento? -pregunto Hange al ver que la ventana estaba cerrada.

-El mismo viento que sentiste hace unas horas -contesto.

-Te digo que es cierto, sentí como un aire frio en mi nuca y por eso me dieron los escalofríos -se quejó Hange.

-O te estas enfermando y no quieres admitirlo -dijo Levi.

-¡Moblit! -regañaron sus tres amigos.

-Lo siento, es que me duele y lastima verla tan juntita al capitán -dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Ya lo sabemos, pero debes recordar las tres I -dijo Nifa dulcemente.

-No Intervenir -dijo Keiji cruzado de brazos.

-No Interactuar -regaño Abel.

-Y no Involucrarse -dijo con tristeza Moblit.

.

-Tienes temperatura alta -dijo Levi mirando el termómetro-. Te lo dije.

-No puede ser -se quejo Hange quien ahora estaba recostada en la cama-. Exijo otra prueba.

-Torpe, te digo que tienes temperatura -regaño Levi-. Debes quedarte en cama, yo iré por algo para que se te baje -dijo caminando a la puerta-. Y nada de taparte-. Regaño antes de salir.

-¡Déjenme ir! -gritaba Petra mientras se jaloneaba en su intento de seguir a Levi.

-Deja Petra, va a regresar, no tienes que seguirlo toda la noche -dijo Auruo fastidiado. Era su turno de ser niñero de Petra-. Cuando me imagine que estaríamos unidos yo tenia en mente un par de anillos y no unas esposas.

-Petra recuerda las tres I -dijo Gunter dispuesto a recordárselas cuando ella grito.

-¡No me interesan las tres I! -dijo pataleando en el suelo-. ¡yo quiero estar junto a mi capitán!

En ese momento entro Levi quien llevaba un recipiente con agua y un trapo.

Hange se había quedado dormida y Levi se sentó a su lado de la cama, remojo el trapo, lo exprimió y coloco sobre la cabeza de Hange.

-¡Nooo! -grito Petra y se jaloneo, Auruo la sujeto y en el forcejeo golpearon la mesa de Hange haciendo caer un libro.

-¡Petra! -regañaron sus dos amigos.

Levi se levanto y se agacho para levantar el libro, supuso que se había caído debido al desastre y que todo estaba amontonado sin orden. Al colocarlo en la repisa de arriba él quedo a centímetros de la boca de Petra.

-Mi dulce y amado capitán -dijo triste al ver que regresaba al lado de Hange.

-Ven Petra, yo se que quieres ir con tus padres -dijo Auruo animándola y ella asintió saliendo del lugar.

Levi se había quedado dormido abrazando a Hange cuando un nuevo espíritu los visito, se trataba de una mujer quien tomo una cobija y la coloco sobre la parejita, después paso su mano sobre la frente de Levi.

-Oi Kuchel, se te ha dicho que no debes interactuar -regaño Kenny.

-Tonterías, para las mamas no existen reglas -dijo sonriente.

En ese momento Levi se levanto y lo primero que noto fue la cobija.

-Torpe, te dije que no podías taparte, tienes fiebre -regaño Levi en voz baja pasando su mano por la frente de Hange para comprobar cómo se encontraba.

-Yo no me tape -contesto medio dormida y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Claro, lo que digas -dijo en tono dulce y se inclino levemente hasta que Hange lo detuvo.

-Estoy enferma ¿lo recuerdas? -hablo, pues a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados ellos compartían algo que hacía que adivinaran los pensamientos y movimientos del otro.

-Maldita telepatía -bromeo Levi.

-Son tan lindos -dijo Kuchel emocionada por lo que estaba presenciando-. Ella es muy linda para mi hijito -dijo sonriente.

-Vámonos, dejemos a los tortolitos solos, yo quiero ver si puedo hacerme de algo para beber -animo Kenny y ambos desaparecieron.

.

Levi y Hange regresaron para la clausura del festival que había durado tres días como era la costumbre.

Ese día era dedicado para despedir las almas de los fallecidos y consistía en colocar la linterna de papel en el rio para alumbrar el camino de las almas.

Hange y Levi tomaron una linterna y sus dedos se tocaron, ellos la colocaron en el rio y vieron como poco a poco se alejaba.

-El siguiente año regresare como hoy a buscarte y quiero encontrarte feliz con quien elegiste para amar, has que valga la pena mi sacrificio -dijo Moblit entre lagrimas y Abel lo jalo indicándole que era el momento de partir-. ¡Adiós lider! -grito mirando a Hange por una última vez.

-Adiós mi estrella fugaz, gracias por tocar mi cielo, fue un placer coincidir contigo en esta vida tan caótica e imperfecta -dijo Petra y le lanzo un beso al aire a Levi.

-Aniki llego la hora de separarnos y de nada sirve el lamentarse o tratar de arreglar lo irreparable -dijo Isabel y luego se fue jugueteando con los faroles en compañía de Farlan

-Levi espero que no olvides tu promesa y mates de una vez a ese simio idiota -dijo Erwin y Mike asintió.

-Kuchel, ya es hora -dijo Kenny al ver a su hermanita a la orilla del rio.

-Ya esta muy grande y esa chica es tan linda -dijo limpiándose una lagrima que resbalo de su ojo.

-Si, el mocoso tiene buena vida -dijo sonriente y abrazando de costado a su hermana, ella asintió y ambos se giraron dándole la espalda a la orilla del rio y siguieron su camino hacia la luz.

Mientras tanto a la lejanía cinco enormes hogueras se encendían simbolizando la despedida de los espíritus.

-Te amo Levi -dijo Hange mientras miraba como se alejaban las linternas flotantes en el rio.

-Lo dices por la fiebre torpe cuatro ojos -dijo Levi abrazándola-. Yo también te amo -dijo en susurro, pero audible para Hange.

 **En esta celebración los japoneses realizan varias actividades, como poner farolillos de papel en el rio para indicarles el camino a los espíritus, encender cinco hogueras con diferentes símbolos y significados con el propósito de despedir a los espíritus y también se realizan danzas para darle la bienvenida a los espíritus.**


	9. Septiembre

**Septiembre**

 _(September) I light the candles at your sweet sixteen_

 **El cumple de nuestra amada comandante de la legión de exploración Hange Zoe y bueno también es el cumpleaños de Flegel y de Pixis, pero esos no importan, lo que si importa es que es el décimo aniversario de SNK (miles de gritos de emoción).**

-Feliz cumpleaños a mi -canto Hange triste pues al parecer ese día nadie se había acordado que era su cumpleaños y ¿Cómo hacerlo si estaban en guerra contra Mare? Habían pasado dos años y era lógico que con todos los problemas los chicos lo hubieran olvidado.

Ella miro el reloj, eran las 11:50, en 10 minutos se terminaría su cumpleaños, ella suspiro y trato de recordar su mejor cumpleaños…

.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hange! -grito Nanaba y abrazo a su amiga.

-Gracias Nanaba -dijo Hange y recibió su regalo-. No te hubieras molestado -dijo sacando un libro de la envoltura.

A lo largo de la mañana había recibido felicitaciones de todos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hange -dijo Erwin entregándole un ramo de diversas flores.

-Gracias Erwin -dijo animada y luego miro a todos lados.

-Si estas buscando a Levi, él se esta preparando para salir con su escuadrón a una misión especial -dijo Erwin.

-¿Misión especial? -pregunto confundida.

-Así es, saldrá únicamente él con su escuadrón -aclaro Erwin-. Por lo que te aconsejo que deberías ir antes de que se vaya.

Hange corrió a los establos lo más rápido que pudo, pero al llegar solo vio como Levi y su escuadrón se alejaban.

-¡Levi! -grito, pero solo Petra se giró y se despidió agitando su brazo.

-¡Regresaremos pronto lider Hange! -grito contenta y el escuadrón se perdió en la distancia.

Ella no podía creerlo, Levi había olvidado su cumpleaños.

Durante el día ella continúo recibiendo mas regalos y mas felicitaciones, pero su día se había arruinado, la persona que más quería había olvidado su cumpleaños y había partido a una misión secreta que ni Erwin quería decirle de que se trataba.

La legión de exploración le había organizado una fiesta, todos comían, bailaban y se divertían.

-Feliz cumpleaños lider -hablaron en coro Nifa, Abel y Keiji, después le entregaron su regalo. Era un nuevo microscopio, justo lo que necesitaba.

-Gracias chicos, debieron ahorrar mucho -dijo Hange fingiendo felicidad, no era que le molestara el regalo, era que su día se había arruinado.

-Yo también tengo un regalo para usted lider -dijo Moblit entusiasmado.

-Moblit, pero me has llevado el desayuno a la cama y has sido el primero en felicitarme -dijo Hange sonriendo al recodar que su amigo se había negado a irse de su lado hasta que dieran las doce en punto, justo en ese momento había comenzado a cantar feliz cumpleaños, para después volver a sorprender a Hange llevándole el desayuno a la cama y ahora tenía un regalo.

-Feliz cumpleaños lider -dijo Moblit entregándole un paquete envuelto, este era plano y Hange lo agito para poder adivinar su contenido. Ella rasgo la envoltura y miro, era un cuaderno. Al abrirlo noto que dentro venían varios dibujos de todos los miembros de la legión.

-Para que nunca nos olvide Lider -dijo Moblit.

Hange pasaba hoja por hoja sonriendo al ver los rostros de sus seres queridos y entonces se detuvo en el retrato de Levi.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto confundido al ver que Hange estaba por llorar-. ¿No le ha gustado lider?

-Me ha encantado -contesto haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

-¡Aquí viene el pastel! -grito Nifa para dejar atrás ese momento incomodo que se había generado.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Hange, feliz cumpleaños a ti -cantaron todos y luego aplaudieron.

-Pide un deseo Hange -dijo sonriente Mike.

¿Qué más podía desear? Tenía una familia maravillosa y una buena vida, ella repaso lo que muchos pedían ¿salud? Eso quedaba descartado, pues tenia perfecta salud ¿dinero? Era algo que no le interesaba y entonces pensó ¿amor? Ella miro a su alrededor, ya tenia el amor de su amada familia quienes eran la legión de reconocimiento, pero entonces pensó en Levi y supo que desear.

-Que Levi se acuerde de mi cumpleaños el próximo año -dijo en sus pensamientos y soplo la vela.

-¡Mordida, mordida! -gritaban todos.

Ella odiaba ese ritual pues sabía que muchos eran capaces de sumergir su cabeza en el pastel.

-Antes que nada, déjenme decirles que me pase horas en la cocina preparando el pastel -dijo Mike-. Y si alguien lo arruina sumergiendo la cara de Hange los hare limpiar la cocina que quedo echa un asco -termino de hablar y todos rieron.

Hange sintiéndose a salvo decidió morder el pastel y sintió como dos manos la sumergían quedando embarrada de crema batida en la cara.

-¡Moblit! -grito soltando una carcajada y luego se quito la crema del rostro.

-Yo no he sido lider, lo juro, ¿Cómo le podría hacer eso a mi lider? -dijo fingiendo inocencia.

Pero Hange no se dejaba engañar, ella conocía a la perfección las manos de Moblit, así que lo persiguió para embarrarlo de crema batida mientras el resto repartían rebanadas y comían pastel.

-Mike pensé que no querías que se destruyera tu pastel -dijo Erwin mientras comía otra rebanada pues estaba delicioso.

-Yo lo prepare, tengo el derecho de embarrar la cara de quien quiera en el -dijo comiendo alegremente.

-Ahora Moblit tendrá que ayudare con la limpieza -dijo sonriente Nifa.

Pues Mike y Moblit habían sido los culpables de sumergir la cara de Hange en el pastel.

Todo era alegría y diversión, por un momento Hange había olvidado a Levi hasta que entraron los de su escuadrón al comedor.

-Lider Hange -saludo Petra y se lanzo sobre ella para abrazarla-. Feliz cumpleaños -dijo alegre y Auruo, Gunter y Erd también la felicitaron de lejos.

Hange estaba por agradecerles que llegaran a tiempo a la fiesta hasta que su sonrisa se desvaneció pues Levi entro. Ella esperaba que al ver la fiesta recordara su cumpleaños, pero ahora no quería recibir su felicitación.

-Venga lider, el capitán le tiene un regalo -dijo Petra jalando la mano de Hange.

-No quiero sus absurdos regalos -dijo enojada Hange-. ¿Me escuchaste Levi? ¡no quiero nada tuyo! -le grito furiosa-. Olvidaste mi cumpleaños y eso jamás te lo perdonare -dicho esto se giró dándole la espalda, pues no deseaba verlo.

Levi había permanecido estático y sin decir nada con la misma cara seria de siempre. Todos miraban sorprendidos y él camino hacia Hange.

-Hange, Levi no olvido tu cumpleaños -dijo Erwin.

-¡No lo defiendas Erwin!

-Oye torpe vas a venir a ver tu regalo quieras o no.

-No, ya dije que no -dijo cruzándose de brazos y sin mirarlo, esperaba que él entendiera y se largara, pero entonces Levi la cargo sobre su hombro y se encamino a la salida.

-¡Suéltame enano idiota! -grito pataleando y dándole golpes en la espalda-. ¡Moblit oblígalo a que me suelte! -grito enojada Hange.

-Yo quisiera lider, pero es que… -hablo asustado, pues de loco se atrevería a enfrentase a Levi.

-¡Levi bájame ahora mismo! -continuo gritando y pataleando, Levi no decía nada y se limitaba a caminar, habían salido al patio y ahora estaban frente a una carpa gigantesca.

Erd y Gin se colocaron a un lado de la carpa y tomaron cada uno una soga.

-Listos, a la una, a las dos… -comenzaron a contar-. Y a las ¡Tres! -gritaron y tiraron de las sogas. La carpa cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto un titan de 5 metros de altura, este estaba amarrado con un montón de sogas alrededor de todo el cuerpo, pero lo mas importante para Hange era que estaba vivo y tenia un gran moño color rojo atado en el cuello.

El grito de felicidad de Hange se escuchó a kilómetros de distancia y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ella saltaba y gritaba emocionada, se acercó al titan que estaba completamente inmovilizado y tomo la nota que colgaba.

-Para ti torpe cuatro ojos, espero hagas grandes avances en tu investigación, atentamente Levi y su escuadrón -leyó Hange y soltó a llorar.

Levi camino hasta estar junto a ella y luego hablo.

-Feliz cumpleaños torpe cuatro ojos -dijo serio como era su habitual actitud.

-¡Gracias Levi! -dijo gritando y abrazándolo-. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? -pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Utilizamos un prototipo tuyo, Moblit nos lo dio -contesto Levi-. Lo difícil fue pasarlo por la puerta sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿Entonces tu no olvidaste mi cumpleaños? -dijo sonriente mirando fijamente los ojos de Levi.

-Eso jamás -contesto.

-Levi insistió en que lo dejara ir a esa misión y su escuadrón se ofreció a ayudar -intervino Erwin-. Espero que con este titan vivo logres hacer avances.

-¿Y el moño? -pregunto divertida señalando el gran listón rojo, ella considero que había sido un gran detalle.

-No fue tan fácil, el maldito no dejaba de moverse -contesto.

Hange se moría de ganas por iniciar sus experimentos, así que se puso manos a la obra, Levi después se dio cuenta que no había sido el regalo más brillante, pues más de una ocasión Hange había estado a centímetros de ser comida.

.

Su recuerdo termino y ella entones vio como una mano que identificaba a la perfección colocaba un pastelito frente a ella y este tenía una vela encendida.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hange-. dijo Levi abrazándola por detrás.

-Levi, no lo olvidaste -dijo soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Eso jamás -contesto-. Hice todo lo que pude para llegar antes de las doce, me he retasado porque pase por este maldito pastelito.

Levi no había podido estar presente pues había tenido que ir con Yelena a terminar una pelea que se había iniciado entre ex prisioneros de Mare y ciudadanos de Paradai mientras que Hange se había quedado a una junta importante.

-Quedan cinco minutos de tu cumpleaños -dijo Levi mirando el reloj que colgaba de la pared-. Pide tu deseo.

-Deseo pasar mas cumpleaños en compañía de Levi -dijo en su mente y soplo la vela.

-El siguiente año tu planearas que quieres hacer y si es necesario el mundo se puede ir a la mierda, pero nada ni nadie impedirá que tu cumpleaños sea el mejor de tu vida.

Hange se giro para poder verlo y deposito un rápido beso en los labios de Levi.

-No me importa que hagamos el siguiente año, mientras tu estés a mi lado.


	10. Octubre

**Octubre**

(October) Romeo and Juliet on Halloween

Era la primera vez que estaban en la nación de Hizuru como emisarios diplomáticos y al bajar de la aeronave quedaron maravillados con la arquitectura del lugar ya que era muy diferente a la que tenían en Paradai.

-Bienvenidos a Hizuru, la tierra del sol naciente -dijo Azumabito caminando hacia los recién llegados-. Mikasa, esta es la tierra de tus antepasados -dijo tomando su mano-. Espero que el viaje fuera de su agrado.

-Señora Azumabito yo tengo una duda -hablo Sasha levantando la mano.

-Adelante querida -dijo Azumabito sonriente.

-¿Por qué esas calabazas tienen caras? -pregunto mirando la decoración del lugar en la que se veían varias calabazas con rostros aterradores tallados en ellas.

-Es debido a que en este mes festejamos el Hallows Eve que significa víspera de todos los santos o comúnmente llamada en otros lugares como noche de brujas -explico.

-Es cuando los demonios y fantasmas rondan por la tierra -bromeo Onyankopon y Sasha comenzó a temblar.

-No le hagas caso -dijo Nicolo-. En realidad, es una festividad alegre y llena de comida como manzanas acarameladas, rosetas de maíz, dulce de calabaza… básicamente dulces por montones.

-Quiero comer todo eso -dijo emocionada Sasha mientras babeaba pensando en todo lo que comería.

-Claro, en cuanto pueda te preparare todo eso.

-¡Nicolo eres el mejor! -grito abrasándolo.

-Todos podrán disfrutar de las actividades durante la noche, incluso les tenemos preparados disfraces para la fiesta.

Tras una larga reunión con varios diplomáticos importantes de esa nación Hange se retiró a su habitación designada encontrando el atuendo que usaría esa noche y tras unos minutos y algo de ayuda logro estar lista para reunirse con todos en el punto acordado donde todos aguardaban ya con sus disfraces.

-¿Qué mierda se supone que eres? -pregunto Levi al ver que Hange llevaba puesto un sombrero puntiagudo, una blusa blanca con manga estilo farol debajo de un corpiño morado decorado con cintas y moños negros, en la parte de abajo usaba una falda larga negra y su calzado eran unas botas.

-No lo sé la mujer que me ayudo con el atuendo fue muy grosera, me llamo bruja y le di un gran golpe, además es raro ¿no se supone que el corpiño debe ir debajo de la ropa? Es decir ¿Quién usa la ropa interior arriba? -dijo e intento cubrirse con sus brazos por la vergüenza.

-Comandante, la mujer no quiso ofenderla, ella se refería a que esta disfrazada de bruja, un atuendo muy común en estas fechas -aclaro Onyankopon.

-Oh entonces creo que debería disculparme -dijo Hange avergonzada-. ¿De qué se supone que estas disfrazado tu enanin? -pregunto Hange al ver el atuendo de Levi que consistía en un traje negro con una capa.

-Al parecer soy un vampiro -aclaro aliviado de no tener que usar nada ridículo.

-Bueno ya todos estamos listos para ir al festival -dijo entusiasmado Onyankopon.

-Sera interesante poder conocer mas sobre este festejo -dijo Hange contenta.

-Tsk no te emociones tanto, recuerda que estamos en territorio desconocido rodeados de posibles enemigos -dijo Levi quitándose la capa y colocándosela a Hange encima para taparla-. Y no te quites eso.

-¿Porque? -pregunto confundida pero aliviada de tener algo que la cubriera.

-No pienso dejar que te andes paseando por todos lados con la ropa interior de fuera -dijo molesto.

Las calles se habían terminado de decorar y por todos lados veían cadenas hechas con papel color morado, naranja y negro, calabazas talladas y niños disfrazados que iban de casa en casa.

-¿Qué hacen? -pregunto curiosa Hange al observar que el patrón de ir de puerta en puerta se repetía.

-Truco o trato -contesto Onyankopon-. Los niños van de casa en casa pidiendo dulces, si no se los dan entonces harán travesuras en esa casa.

-¡Quiero pedir dulces! -grito emocionada Sasha.

-Es solo para los niños -dijo Nicolo.

-Llévate a Levi, él puede pasar por niño -bromeo Hange y recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-Tsk torpe -dijo molesto.

-Esta costumbre se origino de la leyenda de Jack O´lantern, un espíritu malvado condenado a vagar por el mundo y que iba de casa en casa ofreciéndoles Truco o trato a los campesinos, si se negaban a hacer trato Jack maldecía su casa y a la familia le ocurrían una serie de desafortunados incidentes, después la gente comenzó a poner las calabazas talladas en sus casas con el propósito de alejar a este espíritu.

-Cuéntame más -pidió Hange para después formular una pregunta-. ¿En todos lados es igual?

-No, en otros lados lo llaman día de muertos y se festeja en otra fecha. Las personas decoran con lo que llaman papel picado que es papel como este -dijo tomando una cadena de papel decorativa-. Solo que en este papel hacen agujeros que forman figuras como una calavera o esqueletos y ponen una ofrenda con velas, flores de cempaxúchitl, la comida que más le gustaba a su familiar fallecido y un retrato porque tienen la creencia de que su espíritu regresa ese día. Sin mencionar que la comida también es diferente, ellos comen lo que se llama pan de muerto.

-Eso es asqueroso -dijo Sasha haciendo gestos de desagrado-. Ni yo lo comería… o bueno... Quizás sí.

-El pan de muerto es pan común solo que lleva azúcar encima y unas figuras que simulan ser huesos -dijo Nicolo sonriéndole a Sasha-. Podría prepararte uno.

-También están las calaveritas que son figuras de calaveras preparadas con azúcar y en ocasiones son de chocolate, los niños salen a pedir su calaverita y también están las calaveras literarias que son rimas donde comúnmente mencionan a la muerte.

-Quiero escuchar una -pidió Hange.

-De acuerdo, aunque no soy muy bueno -dijo Onyankopon y se aclaro la garganta para después hablar.

 _Hange era muy hermosa_

 _Y con un gran humor_

 _Muchos la miraban como diosa_

 _Hasta que conoció a su amor_

 _._

 _Un día la muerte enamorada_

 _su amor le fue a confesar_

 _con ramo de flores y una balada_

 _Sin pensar que lo iba a lamentar_

 _._

 _El enamorado como un demonio_

 _por todos lados la persiguió_

 _Pobre, no pudo proponer matrimonio_

 _y una tremenda golpiza recibió_

 _._

 _Nadie se mete con mi amada_

 _le grito el hombre enojado_

 _sin salir con la cara destrozada_

 _advirtió el enamorado_

Onyankopon termino de hablar y los chicos reían porque sabían a quién hacía referencia y continuaron su recorrido.

Todos llegaron a un patio decorado con telarañas y varias figuras como arañas y murciélagos, también había varias calabazas talladas con velas dentro que iluminaban el lugar y los invitados disfrazados platicaban o bailaban.

Sasha de inmediato se dirigió a la mesa de comida, mientras que Connie y Jean decidieron ir a hablar con dos chicas que les lanzaron miradas y sonrieron en cuanto los vieron llegar.

-A Eren le hubiera gustado -dijo Mikasa triste.

-Sabes que no puede dejar Paradai -contesto Armin también deseando que su amigo estuviera con ellos-. Ya sé, busquemos algo para llevárselo de recuerdo -propuso.

Mikasa asintió y ambos se alejaron en busca de un souvenir para su amigo.

Por su parte Hange, Levi y Onyankopon hicieron un recorrido por el lugar y terminaron en la mesa de comida o mas bien dicho lo que quedaba de comida porque Sasha seguía comiendo. La comida era temática, los pastelitos estaban decorados como monstruos, y el resto de aperitivos daban la impresión de ser ojos, dedos, fantasmas entre otras cosas.

-Que asco -dijo Levi inspeccionando algo gelatinoso y verde que de inmediato devoro Sasha.

-Gelatina de limón -aclaro con la boca llena-. Estaba deliciosa, una pena que no probaran.

Entonces la música se detuvo y todos se amontonaron junto al escenario.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Hange.

-Es hora de la historia de miedo -contesto Onyankopon.

-Voy a contarles una verdad y que esta misma noche sucederá -dijo un hombre arriba en el escenario-. Hoy noche de difuntos salen a espantar y a los que están vivos quieren embrujar, por ello a media noche no hay que salir a caminar, porque al jinete sin cabeza te podrías topar, aquel que sale a cabalgar en busca de una cabeza que le pueda quedar…

El relato continuo y al finalizar todas las calabazas se apagaron dejando todo en oscuridad salvo la poca luz que daba la luna. Se escuchó un grito escalofriante y el público comenzó a aplaudir. Las luces se encendieron nuevamente y la msica continuo.

-Me ha dado miedo -confeso Sasha.

-No seas ridícula -dijo Conie temblando.

-Es solo una historia -aclaro Jean sobándose la garganta como si temiera que alguien lo fuera a decapitar.

-Toda historia tiene algo de verdad -bromeo Onyankopon con el propósito de que sus amigos sintieran más miedo.

-Lo mejor sería buscar a la comandante y al capitán -propuso Armin quien también temblaba de miedo-. Porque ya saben, no es bueno separarnos.

Todos asintieron y miraron a todos lados en busca de ambos adultos, pero no los vieron por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde estarán? -pregunto nerviosa Sasha.

-No lo sé, desaparecieron cuando las luces se apagaron -dijo Jean.

-Yo los vi salir -dijo Nicolo y señalo la dirección en la que ambos habían escapado.

-¿Hacia el bosque? -pregunto confundido Armin y después supuso que debían estar en alguna misión importante.

-Busquémoslos, podrían estar en peligro, ya saben -dijo Connie y paso su dedo por el cuello simulando que lo degollaban.

-¿Hablas del jinete sin cabeza? -pregunto divertido Nicolo.

-Yo no entrare ahí y no me pueden obligar -sentencio Sasha.

Minutos después todos (incluida Sasha quien iba abrasada de Mikasa) caminaban por el bosque temerosos de toparse con algo o mas bien dicho un espíritu maligno.

-¡Miren! -grito Armin quien iba delante de todos y tomo una capa negra del suelo-. La capa del capitán.

-Se los comieron o peor les arrancaron la cabeza -dijo Sasha asustada.

Todos estaban nerviosos y luego Jean escucho un ruido proveniente de un árbol así que alumbro lo cual fue mala idea porque de este salieron varios murciélagos que comenzaron a perseguirlos.

.

Mientras tanto Levi dejo los labios de Hange ya que escucho un ruido a lo lejos.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Hange.

-Escuche gritos -aclaro.

Hange se enfoco en tratar de escuchar, en efecto eran gritos y estos pertenecían a los chicos.

-Están en peligro -dijo Hange caminando unos pasos decidida.

-Alto ahí torpe cuatro ojos, tu no puedes ir -dijo Levi tomándola del brazo para detenerla y sacando un cuchillo que llevaba escondido-. Yo iré, tu quédate aquí.

-Yo también voy -dijo decidida.

-No estas armada -alego girándose para verla sacar de su bota una navaja.

-Creo que con esto me puedo defender -dijo sonriente-. Y si no siempre puedo usar esto -Ella alzo su falda para mostrar una pistola que llevaba escondida en una funda amarrada a su muslo.

Levi sonrió, recordando el porque la amaba, ella nunca seria una damisela en peligro, el peligro era ella.

.

Los chicos corrían y gritaban por el bosque manoteando para alejar a los murciélagos cuando aparecieron Hange y Levi.

-¡Cúbranse los oídos! -ordeno Hange y todos lo hicieron justo antes de que ella lanzara una véngala de sonido y los murciélagos salieran volando lejos-. Son sensibles al sonido -dijo Hange.

-¿De dónde sacaste una véngala? -pregunto Levi.

-¿Dónde estaban? -pregunto Oyankopon.

-Salimos de paseo a ver más del lugar -mintió nerviosa Hange.

-No es de su incumbencia, ahora vámonos -dijo Levi dándoles la espalda y alejándose.

Todos decidieron seguirlo y se apresuraron a dejar el bosque todavía temerosos del jinete sin cabeza.

 **Oh Halloween como lo amo, es mi festividad favorita, espero todo el año para saborear las delicias como el dulce de calabaza o el punking latte de Starbucks y ya ni hablar de las pelis de terror en la tele (mis favoritas son las de zombies) y la fiesta anual junto con el concurso de disfraces porque a mi me encanta disfrazarme, una vez me fui de Buggy de One piece, otro año de sailor mars, de michoza… etc y este año mi disfraz será… Aizawa de My Hero Academia, ya tengo mi sleepingbag amarillo jaja que usare para mi entrada triunfal, apareceré como un gran gusano amarillo para salir con su vestimenta usual. Por cierto la calavera literaria fue creación mía ¿Qué tal me quedo?**


	11. Noviembre

**Noviembre**

(Noviembre) daré gracias de que me perteneces

 **A veces me asombra mi poder de predicción jaja yo escribí que los chicos iban de viaje a ver a Azumabito y ahora pasa esto en el manga, veamos a que más le atino jaja, por cierto, este mes ya fue el cumple de Mike y de Armin ¡Felicidades a estos dos grandes personajes! Ahora si al capítulo.**

Hange se encontraba recogiendo todo lo de la ofrenda que habían colocado en memoria de todos sus compañeros fallecido para lograr la libertad de los habitantes de Paradai. Apago las veladoras y su mirada se posó en el dibujo de Moblit. Ella tomo el retrato y paso sus dedos por el borde del marco mientras sonreía.

-Jamás creí ver el día en el que limpiarías tus desastres -dijo Levi detrás de ella.

-Te prometí que si me dejabas colocar el altar entonces yo lo recogería después -contesto Hange dejando el retrato en la mesa.

-También los extraño cada día -confeso caminado hacia ella. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada rápida y después Levi miro el retrato de Erwin-. Tantos años y aun así los continuo extrañando como si apenas hubieran pasado días.

-Te entiendo, pero no tenemos tiempo para lamentaciones -dijo Hange y Levi tomo su mano.

-Es verdad, estan llegando nuestros invitados -coincidió.

La paz se había firmado entre varias naciones y para festejar el acontecimiento los diplomáticos y gobernantes viajarían a Paradai a una cena que llamarían Dia de Acción de Gracias.

La lista de invitados incluía a Kiyomi Azumabito, así como el actual gobernante de Mare, entre muchos más de otras regiones del mundo.

Hange y Levi llegaron al palacio y entraron al enorme comedor donde estaban la mayoría ya sentados. Ambos caminaron a sus lugares reservados y el sonido de una copa hizo que la charla en la mesa parara.

-Amigos del mundo exterior -hablo Historia mostrando una gran sonrisa-. Esta cena será el inicio de un gran futuro, uno lleno de paz y prosperidad para todos. Ahora como su nombre lo indica nos toaremos un minuto en silencio para reflexionar y dar las gracias por algún acontecimiento importante en nuestras vidas a lo largo de este año.

Historia tomo asiento y todos aplaudieron para después guardar silencio y reflexionar. Incluso muchos cerraron sus ojos intentando pensar más a fondo como Hange quien en silencio medito sobre todo lo que había pasado aquel año. Habían logrado la paz y eran libres finalmente, pero todo eso carecía de significado si no tenías nada con quien compartir esa libertad y fue por ello que dio gracias de que Levi siguiera vivo a pesar de aquel terrible incidente a pesar que desde entonces parecía no ser el mismo.

Por su parte Levi no cerro sus ojos, en su lugar giro levemente su cabeza para admirar el rostro de Hange quien estaba sentada a su lado sin poder evitar sonreír. Si existía algo que dar gracias era que en aquel mundo lleno de muerte y dolor había conocido a Hange porque sin ella la vida simplemente carecía de significado.

Hange abrió su ojo y noto la mirada de Levi sobre ella y supo su significado "Doy gracias de que existas" por lo que ella sonrió levemente y también le transmitió aquel mensaje con una simple mirada que lo indicaba todo mientras gesticulaba con su boca las palabras "Te amo".

El minuto paso e Historia retomo el uso de la palabra alzando su copa nuevamente.

-Que el siguiente año traiga más cosas por las cuales agradecer -dijo y todos repitieron la frase alzando sus copas y bebiendo.

La cena dio inicio, tenían un montón de cosas preparadas por Nicolo quien deseaba que Sasha hubiera podido probar como el pavo asado relleno y acompañado con una salsa de arándanos y judías verdes, también estaba el pure de papas y postres como el pastel de manzana y el de calabaza.

El resto de la noche trascurrió con risas y grandes anécdotas sobre lo que habían estado haciendo cuando ocurrió el retumbar de la tierra. Al final todos se levantaron de la mesa y continuaron con el festejo bailando o con más charla.

-Estuve borracho la mayor parte del tiempo, pero lo recuerdo muy bien, nos convertimos en titanes -narro Pixis a un diplomático mientras hacia el esfuerzo de permanecer de pie debido al exceso de alcohol en su sistema.

-Todos hemos escuchado varias historias, pero la que nunca hemos conocido es la del capitán y la comandante -dijo Nile mirando a Armin-. ¿Por cierto dónde estan?

-El capitán y la comandante tienen una gran tendencia a escapar de esto eventos -dijo Armin recordando la infinidad de veces que se habían escapado solo para tener un momento de privacidad ya que el continuo trabajo se los negaba-. Digamos que no les gusta desperdiciar el tiempo.

-Trabajo y más trabajo -se quejó Pixis-. También deben disfrutar de los placeres de la vida como la bebida y las mujeres.

-Bueno comandante, quizás para ellos el trabajo les genera un gran placer -dijo Armin intentando no ponerse rojo.

Hange y Levi se habían escapado a su habitación designada en el palacio para su hospedaje. Durante su caminata hasta aquel momento en el que habían terminado en la cama habían permanecido en completo silencio, lo cual era inusual en Hange ya que ella solía ser demasiado parlanchina, aunque las palabras "solía ser" eran la clave de todo. Hange ya no sonreía como antes, ya no tenia ese brillo en os ojos, simplemente Hange ya no era la misma.

-Hange -llamo Levi harto del silencio-. He estado pensando que ahora que todo ha terminado, debemos encontrar algo a que dedicarnos.

-Supongo -contesto ella sin ánimos.

-Vamos, dime ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-Nada es solo que… -ella se quedo meditando mientras lo miraba y poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de él-. Estoy tan perdida, no sé qué será de mi vida ahora que los titanes no son el enemigo, mi vida carece de significado.

-¿Dices que no le doy significado a tu vida? -pregunto mirándola.

-Eres el único motivo del que no este por completo perdida -contesto Hange poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Levi-. ¿Levi me sigues amando a pesar de todo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-He cambiado y tu también, casi no sonrió y tu sonríes últimamente demasiado.

-Solo doy gracias de no haber muerto y de tenerte a mi lado -contesto pasando un mechón suelto del cabello de Hange detrás de su oreja para poder admirar su rostro.

-Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta ¿Me sigues amando?

-Cada día -contesto acercando su rostro al de ella para darle un beso dulce que apenas y rozo la suave piel de sus labios.

Hange ejerció presión en aquel beso y este se tornó en uno más provocativo que se apropio de sus labios saboreando cada milímetro de su boca hasta que Levi se apartó y la miro.

-Hange ¿Me sigues amando a pesar de todo? -hablo haciendo la misma pregunta que ella había hecho segundos antes.

-Por supuesto que si -contesto-. Quizás hemos cambiado un poco, pero nuestra esencia sigue siendo la misma.

-También cambiamos físicamente, tu perdiste un ojo y yo tengo una enorme cicatriz que cruza todo mi rostro además de que me faltan dos dedos.

-Yo pienso que te ves sexy con esa cicatriz -dijo Hange pasando sus dedos delicadamente por la marca que la herida provocada por la explosión le había dejado en el rostro-. No me conoces del todo si piensas que mi atracción por ti era puramente física.

-Acabas de decir que te parecía sexy -alego.

-Así es, pero también te amo por quién eres.

Ambos compartieron nuevamente un beso mientras podían percibir el calor de sus cuerpos al estar tan pegados el uno del otro embriagados por el deseo, sintiendo como su pulso se agitaba y su respiración parecía detenerse.

-Gracias por existir Hange -dijo en cuanto dejo los labios de su compañera para tomar un muy necesitado respiro-. Por ser esa mujer que tanto amo.

-Yo soy la que debería agradecer de que aparecieras en mi vida y continúes a mi lado a pesar de todo -dijo sonriendo.

La primera sonrisa de alegría en toda la noche y era debido a él.

Ambos continuaron besándose con pasión y desenfreno abriéndose camino entre las ropas para después estas terminar en el suelo.

 **Cortito lo sé, pero la inspiración no llego a mí. Ahora un dato curioso es que en Japón también celebran el Día de Acción de Gracias, solo que este se llama Día del Agradecimiento por el Trabajo donde celebran el trabajo y la producción.**


	12. Diciembre

**DICIEMBRE**

(Diciembre) Eres el presente debajo de mi árbol de navidad

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos por haber leído mis locuras mes con mes ahora tengo una pregunta ¿Cuál mes fue el que más les gusto?**

-Veamos ¿Qué cuento les voy a leer hoy? -pregunto Hange mientras revisaba el librero-. ¿La historia de Santa o prefieren la de Rodolfo?

-No, que aburrido -alegaron ambos niños.

-El cascanueces -pidió una niña mientras abrazaba su muñeca de trapo-. Es tan romántico.

-No, que asco -se quejó un niño-. Mejor algo de miedo como Un cuento de Navidad de Charles Dickens.

-No, que miedo -dijo la niña de inmediato temblando.

-Oigan mocosos solo póngase de acuerdo en algo -dijo fastidiado Levi.

-No los presiones -regaño Hange.

-Tía Hange ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito? -pregunto la niña.

-A pues a mí me gusta la historia de La Cerillera -contesto.

-Queremos ese -hablaron al mismo tiempo los dos.

-No, no quieren ese -dijo Hange de inmediato.

-¿Por qué? -preguntaron ambos.

-Porque la niña muere congelada en la calle -contesto Levi de inmediato.

-Levi -regaño Hange lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Cool -dijo el niño mientras su hermana lloraba.

-No, Emma no llores -pidió Hange-. No le hagas caso a tu tío Levi, él es un Grinch. ¡Oh ya sé! ¿Qué les parece la historia de El Grinch que robo la navidad?

Emma dejo de llorar y Hange tomo el libro.

-A todos los Quien de Villa quién la Navidad les encantaba, pero al Grinch que vivía justo al norte de Villaquién no le gustaba nada.

-¿Cómo podía no gustarle la Navidad si vivía en el norte como Santa? -pregunto Emma mirando a Hange con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-No seas tonta, en el norte viven los de Mare, el Grinch era el enemigo -alego el niño.

-Ichiro -regaño Hange-. Mare no es nuestro enemigo.

-Si, porque papá les pateo el trasero -contesto quitándole la muñeca a su hermana y sacándole la lengua.

Emma comenzó a llorar y Hange le quito la muñeca al pequeño para regresársela a su propietaria quien de inmediato dejo las lágrimas.

-Ahora continuemos -dijo Hange tomando de nuevo el libro.

Ella continúo leyendo mientras les mostraba los dibujos a los niños, a veces la historia era interrumpida por Ichiro quien molestaba a su hermana, pero después de un pequeño regaño por parte de Hange él se comportaba y regresaban a la lectura.

-Los Quien de Villaquién celebraban la Navidad con o sin regalos El Grinch no puede evitar que llegue la Navidad porque la Navidad tiene otro significado…

Hange termino de leer el libro y miro a los niños, Emma estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero Ichiro lucia molesto.

-Aburrido tía Hange, muy aburrido -dijo Ichiro.

-Oye mocoso, quizás deberías portarte bien o sino te quedaras sin regalos -dijo Levi.

-Tío Levi, no soy un bebe como para creer en eso, todos saben que Santa…

-Que Santa le trae carbón a los mal portados -interrumpió Hange.

-Así es Ichiro -dijo Emma sacándole la lengua-. Tu recibirás carbón por haber sido quien entro a la casa con los zapatos sucios.

-Traidora -acuso Ichiro asustado y luego miro a Levi-. Tío Levi, yo no fui…

-Ya llegamos -dijo Eren entrando a la casa y su hijo corrió a esconderse detrás de sus piernas.

-Papi Ichiro ensucio la casa -acuso Emma.

-¡Doble traidora!

-Hijo, sabes que a tu tío le gusta el orden así que deberás limpiar -dijo Eren haciéndole un mimo en la cabeza y despeinándolo.

-Mami -pidió Ichiro mientras veía a Mikasa con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de súplica-. Además, Emma fue mala conmigo, ella dice que Santa no existe.

-¡Mentiroso! -le grito Emma.

-Y dice que me traerán carbón.

-Bueno eso si es verdad -dijo Emma y fingió inocencia ante su padre-. Pero lo dije porque se la pasaba molestándome. Papi yo digo que Ichiro debería tener un castigo.

-Mami, yo he sido bueno -dijo Ichiro abrasando a Mikasa quien enseguida miro a Eren lanzándole una amenaza con la mirada para que no se le ocurriera el castigar a su pequeño.

-Nadie recibirá castigo -dijo Eren asustado.

-Yo pienso que si -dijo Emma-. Tío Levi ¿Recuerdas lo molesto que estabas porque alguien rompió una esfera y la oculto debajo del tapete?

-Emma… -dijo Eren nervioso.

-Esa esfera significaba mucho para ti porque te la regalo tía Hange ¿cierto?

-Ichiro -llamo Levi molesto.

-Yo no fui, fue papá y me soborno con galletas -acuso mientras lo señalaba.

-¡Traidor! -grito Eren y miro asustado a Levi.

-Jaeger -llamo Levi.

-Mikasa -dijo Eren y se giró para ver a su esposa, pero ella había desaparecido al igual que Emma y Hange.

-Soy de la opinión de que la disciplina se aprende a base del dolor -dijo Levi mientras se acercaba a ambos chicos.

.

Durante el resto de la tarde Hange, Mikasa y Emma prepararon galletas mientras que Levi vigilaba como padre e hijo quitaban la nieve de la entrada.

-Me duelen los brazos -se quejó Ichiro.

-Hijo si aprecias tu vida continúa trabajando -dijo Eren mientras veía a Levi que estaba detrás de ellos con cara furiosa y brazos cruzados.

-Lamentable papá, eres el titan de ataque, enfrentaste a un ejercito tú solo y le tienes miedo a un viejo enano.

-¿Dijiste algo Ichiro? -pregunto Levi.

-Papá te llamo viejo enano tío Levi -contesto Ichiro.

.

Por la noche llegaron Armin, Historia, Connie y Jean para disfrutar de la cena navideña en familia y antes de irse Emma le pidió a Hange que la arropara y cantara una canción.

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Hange termino de cantar y ambos niños quedaron por completo dormidos.

Ella salió del cuarto intentando no hacer ruido, ambos se despidieron de Mikasa y de Eren y caminaron rumbo a su casa la cual estaba justo enfrente de la residencia de los Jaeger.

-Ichiro es un mocoso mal portado -dijo Hange mientras caminaban juntos por la nieve-, aun así, adoro a ese mocoso -dicho esto ella soltó un suspiro-. Hoy fue un día muy agitado, muñecos de nieve, deslizarse en trineo, ángeles en la nieve, patinar en el lago, preparar galletas… -enlisto-. Me temo que ya estoy vieja para todo eso.

-No digas tenerías, jamás serás vieja para mí -contesto Levi deteniéndose para mirarla.

Los años ya habían pasado, Paradai estaba en época de paz. Eren había hecho su vida al lado de Mikasa y tenían a sus mellizos Ichiro y Emma, mientras que por su parte Hange junto con Levi se habían retirado, aunque ella continuaba con sus inventos para mejorar la vida de aquellos que vivían en Paradai.

-Pero es parte de la vida Levi -dijo Hange tomando su mano-. Continuaremos envejeciendo hasta que dejemos este mundo atrás.

Levi miro a Hange, su rostro, aunque con una que otra arruga, seguía casi igual a la primera vez que la había conocido, seguía teniendo una gran sonrisa y brillo en los ojos o mejor dicho en el ojo y su cabello seguía castaño solo que ahora con una que otra cana a la vista.

En ese momento y mientras pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre sus cabezas, se escucharon las campanadas del gran reloj situado en la plaza central que indicaban que ya era media noche.

-Hablando de eso, ahora ya eres un año más viejo -dijo Hange sonriéndole-. Feliz cumpleaños mi enano maniático de la limpieza.

-Y Feliz Navidad mi torpe cuatro ojos -dijo Levi mientras se aproximaba al rostro de Hange con dirección a sus labios-. Estamos bajo un muérdago.

Hange miro arriba y vio que de un listón rojo colgaba un pequeño ramo de muérdago.

Ambos compartieron un beso y después continuaron su camino a casa tomados de la mano.

 **Ahora un dato sobre el capítulo: Elegí el nombre de Emma por las iniciales de Eren, Mikasa, Armin y el nombre Ichiro significa primero. Otro dato es que la canción que canta Hange se llama Last Christmas. Ahora si vamos a un capítulo extra que tiene que ver con el primer capítulo ¿Lo recuerdan?**


	13. Diciembre 2

**Diciembre 2**

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calender girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
Every day of the year

 **Antes de iniciar me gustaría decir que decidí empezar este fic debido a la canción de Calendar Girl y en especial porque en una parte dice que en septiembre cumple años y ¿Quién cumple años en septiembre? Así es, nuestra loca de los titanes y gran comandante Hange Zoe por lo que me pareció muy graciosa esta coincidencia.**

Levi se encontraba parado en la cima de la muralla María y admira el paisaje, este era un gran valle cubierto de nieve y a lo lejos se podía apreciar un bosque el cual si bien antes le traía malos recuerdos ahora ese lugar significaba la promesa de un futuro porque más allá de esta muralla y más allá de esos árboles existía algo más y era la libertad.

Detrás suyo estaba la pequeña Shiganshina que continuaba igual. Los tejados de las casas estaban cubiertos de nieve y en las calles no se veía ninguna persona, probablemente debido a que los habitantes estaban en sus casas en compañía de su familia a la espera del año nuevo.

Cosa que él también debía estar haciendo en el cuartel de la legión con sus demás amigos a los que ahora llamaba familia, pero tenia una promesa que cumplir, solo que al parecer era el único que la había recordado.

Soltó un suspiro y decidió que era momento de regresar, solo que apenas dio nos pasos cuando una voz femenina hablo detrás de él.

-¿Vas a algún lado? -pregunto Hange y Levi se giró para mirarla.

Delante de sus ojos estaba ella con su gran sonrisa.

-Tarde como siempre torpe cuatro ojos -dijo Levi.

-Mejor tarde que nunca -contesto ella acercándose a él y cuando estuvo a su lado contemplaron el paisaje.

-Siento lastima por ellos -dijo Levi recordando las palabras de Hange el año anterior-. Se conforman con sus simples vidas sin aspirar a la libertad aceptando vivir dentro de esta jaula.

-Para eso nos tienen -dijo mirando la pequeña ciudad que en esos momentos lucia magnifica-. Es el propósito de las alas de libertad.

Levi asintió y permaneció en silencio.

-Pronto iniciaremos un nuevo año -dijo Hange- ¿Tienes algún deseo?

-Que el próximo año nos reunamos aquí nuevamente y que así continue siendo hasta nuestras muertes -contesto.

En ese instante comenzaron a explotar los fuegos artificiales en el cielo, dejando rastros de chispas de colores al momento de explotar provocando un espectáculo hermoso de contemplar.

-Feliz Año Nuevo -dijo Hange mirando ilusionada.

Levi miro su sonrisa y tomo su mano ocasionando que ella lo mirara.

-Gracias por recordar tu promesa -le dijo ella.

-Cada año me tendrás aquí y aun cuando muera una parte de mi siempre te acompañara -contesto.

-¿Seguirás viniendo así yo muera? -pregunto Hange.

-Cada año -afirmo para después acercarse a su rostro lentamente con dirección a sus labios, los cuales beso sorprendiendo a Hange.

Y conservaron su promesa a pesar de que la muralla María cayó reuniéndose cada año en la cima de la muralla Rose y para cuando recuperaron Shiganshina continuaron con esa tradición a pesar de que años después todas las murallas cayeran.

 **Cortito, pero era para darle una continuación al capitulo de Enero. Gracias por haber leído esta historia, espero que les sacara alguna sonrisa, alguna lagrima, algún suspiro y que aprendieran sobre algunas festividades.**

 **Nos continuamos leyendo en otras historias. Con todo mi amor LoveKP.**


End file.
